Percabeth
by amelie.accary10
Summary: Une fic passionnante entre Percy, Annabeth, Grover, et leur amis mais aussi Harry, Hermione, Ron, et leur amis. Percy devient immortel et en même temps il se passe plein d'aventure pour lui il va rencontrer Harry Potter par hasard mais ils vivront plein de chose ensemble pour sauver le demi-frère d'Annabeth, Malcolm. Rewew svp.
1. Chapitre 1

**Percy Jackson Le retour du Seigneur des Titans**

 _ **Chapitre 1 : j'apprends que je suis Immortel**_

Je m'appelle Percy Jackson, je suis un demi-dieu, vue que ma mère est une mortelle et que mon père est Poséidon dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre. Je suis un demi-dieu, oui je sais ça paraît bizarre et un jour je me suis fait enlever. C'est à cause de Gaïa, mais je vais vous racontez ce qui c'est passé.

Un jour Annabeth qui est ma meilleure amie et petite amie, m'avais donner rendez-vous au réfectoire, alors que je retournais à mon bungalow, j'eus la surprise de voir Méduse. La femme à la chevelure de serpents à qui j'avais déjà tranché la tête pendants ma première quête. Elle était là à m'attendre, au début je crue que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais quand elle m'a dit « Persée Jackson, fils de Poséidon qui n'est toujours pas mort. Je viens te prévenir que tous les monstres que tu as tuer sont de retour parmi nous et tu vas payer toi et ton père » a t-elle dit en lançant une boule de feu sur ma fontaine et tout mon bungalow a pris feu. Elle m'avais emmené avec elle sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais prisonnier de Gaïa mère des Titans, mère de la Terre. Je ne voulais pas me joindre à elle, alors elle a décider que je deviendrais son fils. Cronos Seigneur des Titans, enfant de Gaïa et d'Ouranos et père de Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. J'étais devenue son hôte, il me contrôlait parfois je me contrôlais parfois mais autrement lui seul me contrôlais. Pendant que je découvrais que j'étais devenu l'hôte du Seigneur des Titans, Gaïa sa mère s'avançait vers moi avec une bulle à ses côtés l'ophiotorus. J'ai appris que les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus était en fait les pouvoirs de tous les dieux : l'amour, la mer, le soleil, les enfers, la chasse, la sagesse, le feu, la guerre, les messages, la nature, le ciel, les mariage, le foyer, ainsi que le vin.

J'étais invulnérable grâce au Styx, mon point faible étant au creux de mes reins, mais sa seul la fille d'Athéna et moi même le connaissais. Le jour où j'ai su que Cronos était en moi, j'ai réussi à faire filtré un rêve à Annabeth et Grover mon meilleur ami qui est un Satyre. Dans ce rêve j'ai dit à puits de sagesse c'est le surnom d'Annabeth le mien est Cervelle d'Algue, que vue que elle seul savait où ce trouvait mon point faible. Elle devrait me tuer, puis j'ai dit à Grover de lui rappeler en cas de besoin. Lors de la guerre contre la déesse de la Terre, Cronos ainsi que tous les monstre que javais tuer et ce qui ce trouvaient dans le Tartare. La fille d'Athéna asseye de me tuer tous comme je lui avais demander. Mais la mère du Seigneur des Titans lui donna un coup de poignard, Quand je pue recontrôler à nouveaux mon propre corps. J'ai dégainé Tubulance alias Anaklusmos allant près du lit de Puits de Sagesse. Gaïa en face de moi, Annabeth se réveilla quand la Titanide pointa son poignard sur ma meilleure amie. Je sautais sur la déesse lui donnant des coups d'épées partout où je pouvait, par la suite les dieux l'endormir dans un sommeil très profond. Tandis que je pris Anaklusmos et l'enfonça sur mon point faible, Cronos reparti dans le Tartare pendants que j'agonisais. Au Enfers j'ai croisé Luke que m'a dit qu'il m'attendait.

Il m'aida à sortir des Enfers à la sortie, je vit mon père et il me serra dans ses bras.

Papa, je suis désoler de pas t'avoir prévenu lui dit-je

Je l'ai sue et j'ai même vue les rêves que tu as envoyer à tes amies

Merci

Pourquoi ?

De m'avoir donner cette épée

De rien

Et merci d'être là pour moi

Mais c'est normal

Je... lui dit-je avant de tombais à genoux en me tenant le ventre.

Percy ? Sa va ? Demanda mon père. Enlève ta main

Non... trop mal lui ai-je dit

Si enlève ta main Percy

Non répétai-je avant de tomber sur le coté pour essayer de diminuer la douleur.

Percy?

Papa lui ai-je dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Mais que ce passé t-il ? D'où venez cette douleur insoutenable ?

Je me réveilla, je n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux et j'entendis

c'est hors de question, croix tu vraiment qu'il l'a voulut ?

Eh bien je suppose que oui

Alors d'après toi Zeus mon fils aurait dit à Gaïa qu'il voulait devenir l'hôte de Cronos.

Eh si c'est lui avait tous manigancer avec elle, tu ne l'accepterai jamais ? Pas vrai Poséidon ?

Oh que si mais sa m'étonnerai beaucoup, jamais il aurait rejoint Cronos pour rien au monde.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vit Zeus et Poséidon face à face chacun pointant leur armes l'un sur l'autre. Un éclaire sur mon père, un trident sur mon oncle.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler et je tomba par terre ? Les douleurs de mon ventre ne c'était pas arrêtaient. J'étais faible mais je réussi quand même à me levé en m'appuyant sur tous ce que je pouvait et je parvint à me glisser entre mon père et Zeus.

Arrêtez ! leur dis-je.

Je tapa du pied, il y eu un nouveaux tremblement. Je leva la tête et je vis les deux dieux entourer de décharges électriques pour Zeus et de cercles d'eaux pour Poséidon. Je me sentie plus faible que jamais, les décharges et les cercle se dissipèrent lorsque je tomba à terre. Je sentie des mains soulever ma tête et j'entendis la voix de mon père dire :

Percy arrête tu vas finir par te tuer, tu es tout pâles.

Je... réussi-je à articuler.

Je sentie qu'on me pris et qu'on m'emmena sur quelque chose. Mais je sentie aussi la mer, alors je me suis dit qu'on m'emmener sur un bateau. J'entendis à nouveaux la voix de mon père :

Percy ? Je sais que tu es conscient, ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre. Tu t'affaiblit tu n'est plus pâle tu es gris.

Où m'emmenait-il ? Je ne le savais pas, allais-je mourir ? j'entendis père dire.

Ne t'inquiète pas fiston tout ira bien.

Poséidon que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Chiron

Eh bien Percy et moi discutions quand il a eu des douleurs au niveaux du ventre il c'est évanoui et par la suite Zeus est venu et m'a dit que c'est de la faute de Percy s'il était devenu l'hôte de Cronos. Nous avions pointer chacun nos armes l'un sur l'autre quand Percy c'est mis entre nous deux et la il a taper du pied et je n'est pas totalement compris ce qui c'est passé mais mon frère et moi avions était soulever. Zeus était entourer de décharges électriques et moi de cercle d'eau. Il est tomber à nouveau et nous avions pu bouger de nouveau. Alors je me suis approcher de lui et j'ai vue qu'il était très pâle. Ensuite je l'ai emmener sur un bateau pour le ramener a la colonie. Il a besoin de grand soins.

Venez ont va à la grande maison, Percy ?

Chiron ! Il est mi-conscient.

D'accord, venez

Sur le chemin de la grande maison, je sentie que diverse personne m'observer.

Retournez à vos activités leur dit Chiron.

Brusquement je tomba par terre, quelque chose me sauta dessus, j'ouvris les yeux difficilement et je vis un chien des Enfers enfonçant ces griffes dans mon ventre. Puis le chien disparut en gerbe de flamme, je ne vit plus rien et tous mes membres se mirent à trembler. Quelqu'un me porta, puis ont me mit quelque chose dans la bouche de l'ambroisie puis du nectar. Sa ma parut vraiment bizarre car d'habitude cela me faisait du bien mais la rien ne fonctionner, ça me faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Je gémissait de douleur, tous mes membre était endoloris puis j'entendis.

Je ne comprend pas ni le nectar ni l'ambroisie ne fonctionne comment allons nous faire ?

Chiron l'eau rappelle toi quand nous jouons à capture l'étendard pendant la première année de Percy, pour récupéré des forces son père lui a conseiller d'aller vers l'eau et Percy la fait et c'est blessure était guérie et il c'est battue comme un chef juste après.

Oui vas chercher de l'eau s'il te plais Annabeth

tout de suite Chiron

j'entendis des bruits de pas puis je sombra dans les ténèbres. Quand je me réveilla il faisait nuit, mon corps était dans l'eau je me sentait mieux et vit Grover à coté de moi ainsi que Tyson mon demi-frère cyclope.

Salut me dit celui-ci

Sa.. lut.. Fré... Ro... ai-je pue articuler

Salut mon pote comment te sens tu ? Me demanda Grover

Sa... Va et toi

Bien sauf que toi sa n'a pas l'air d'aller

Si lui dit-je en sortant de l'eau, d'un coup je me sentis très fatiguer et j'avais mal partout je m'effondra au sol. Grover releva ma tête et dit :

Non tu vois ! Percy ? Appela Grover quand il vit que m'était plié de douleur.

Tyson reste avec lui je vais chercher Chiron.

D'accord dit Tyson puis il ajouta, frangin tient bon, tu sais papa est venu me prévenir pour toi quand il est venu te voir, j'ai décidé de venir avec lui.

Ty... dit-je Ty...

Chut Percy je suis la.

Ty... Je...

Tyson ? Percy ? Mais... C'était mon père.

Papa il s'est réveiller ont parler un peu, je lui ai dit de rester dans l'eau, mais il n'a rien écouté il est quand même sorti.

C'est pour ça que je vient de voir Grover cherchant Chiron ?

Ou... Ou... I.. dit-je

Percy?

Aaaaaa!

Percy ? dirent Poséidon, Tyson, Grover et Chiron d'une voix.

Aaaaaa ! ma... mal..

Tyson aide moi dit Poséidon

Oui répondit celui-ci

Mon père pris ma tête entre ses mains avec précaution, Tyson pris mes jambe et il me remirent dans l'eau, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Puis ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, pleins de monstres était autour de moi près a attaquer. Un éclair fonça droit sur moi et s'écrasa sur mon front ma vue se brouilla. Je sorti mon stylos et le décapuchonna, elle se transforma en épée Turbulence. Je sorti de l'eau, je me senti a nouveaux faible je tua quelque monstre avec du mal, puis je tomba sur Annabeth qui me dit tout en combattant :

Percy ? Qu'est ce que tu as au front tu es tout brûler !

Zeus lui dit-je

Quoi ?

Zeus éclaire... Zeus

tes pas bien !

Je sais... mais... veux me battre.

Non !

Attention !

Elle esquiva deux monstre qui lui sauter dessus, j'en tua un elle tua l'autre. Soudain une vague surgie de nul part, je sus que c'était mon père et même si j'étais faible je fit de même. Récupéra toute ma vivacité, toute ma puissance, je pulvérisa plusieurs montres tous comme mon père qui remarqua ma présence. Zeus étant en colère que je ne soit pas mort quand il m'avait toucher avec son éclair. Il essayer de toucher mais n'y parvenez, plus tard j'aperçus Tyson qui avait comme mon père et moi ensemble ont tua une bonne vingtaine de monstre mais j'avais l'impression que plus ont les tuer plus il y en avaient. Je me demanda qui avait formait cette guerre, je vis des drakaina, des lestrygons, des taureaux au sabot dérrin, j'arrêtai avec mes pouvoirs et fonça sur un des taureaux, je le pulvérisa et je fonça sur vingt drakainas, je les décapita en un coup d'épées et je vis Grover qui joué de la flûte de Pan.

Sa va mon pote lui dit-je en tuant un lestrygons.

Ouais toi tu vas mieux on dirait.

Ouais grâce a mon père, si tu veux je me suis transformait en un gigantesque vague comme lui la fait et j'ai retrouvé toute ma vivacité.

Super !

Regarde ! Je tapa à nouveau du pied et je me transforma en une grande vague et je tua un titan qui attaquer Grover, puis je redevint normal.

Waouh ! t'es doué

Merci

Et je reparti de mon côtés. Je vis alors Thalia, je lui lança un regard, un éclair fusa vers, je frappa encore un fois et me retransforma en une vague gigantesque. Je vis à nouveaux mon père, je le suivi, je vis alors Clarisse.

Eh lui dit-je Sa va ?

Non parce que t'es là m'a t-elle répondue

Attend je t'aide

Pas question je sais me débrouillé toute seule tocard

Non regarde et je transperça un chien des Enfers qui était juste a cotés d'elle près a lui bondir dessus.

Merci

De rien

Je vis Grover à terre et je parti l'aidé.

Gov' sa va ? As tu une idée de qui aurait pu déclenché cette guerre ? Lui demandai-je.

Aucune et oui merci mon pote

Pas de quoi bon j'y vais à plus

à plus

pendant que je me battait je vis Chiron tiré des flèches sur deux lestrygons. Une drakaina me pris par surprise et réussi à m'enfoncer sa lance dans le bras, j'allai tout de suite voir Chiron lui montrer mon bras et il me dit :

Percy ne t'inquiète pas ce sont les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus.

Quoi ? Bredouillai-je

ce sont les pouvoirs de l'ophiotorus Percy.

Je non c'est impossible de l'ichor

Oui Percy

pourquoi fallait-il que je sois immortel ? Mon père arriva près de moi et me dit :

Percy la guerre est presque fini ensuite nous discuterons de tous sa, d'accord.

D'accord

Allez vient m'aidai

Oui j'arrive

hm!

Ensemble nous tuâmes tous les montres qui rester ainsi la guerre fut enfin fini.

Je vis Rachel notre nouvel Oracle.

Salut sa va ?

Oui et toi me répondit-elle

On peut dire ça oui

pourquoi ?

Je...

Tu ?

Je suis devenu Immortel

Quoi ?

Je suis devenu Immortel

Oui sa je l'avais compris mais comment ?

L'ophiotorus

La vache qui nage

Oui si tu veux, heu... ne le dit à personne

D'accord

Bon à plus tard je doit parlais avec mon père et Zeus

OK, tu me dira quoi ?

Oui

A plus tard

je partie voir mon père je lui dit :

C'est mal ?

Non mais Zeus va croire que tu sera une menace

Je le suis toujours pour lui

Oui

C'est pour ça qu'il a voulut me tuer quand j'ai ramené l'ophiotorus

Oui mais je m'y suis opposer jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit tu tuer

Merci

Pas de quoi.

Alors dit Zeus

Alors quoi ? Lui répondit mon père

Ont le tue ou pas

Hors de question et crois tu que je tuerai mon propre fils jamais

je pensais bien que tu dirais sa

Ah oui mais tu parle de tuer mon fils et moi si je parlais de tuer ta fille tu dirais quoi ? Hein ?

Que si tu voulais la tuer ce serais la guerre.

C'est toi qui à déclenché cette guerre ?

Bien sur

résultat tu a perdu tu voulais le tuer

oui

mais tu là manquer

non quand il était dans l'eau je l'ai toucher avec un éclair

c'est pour cela qu'il saigner au front et qu'il était brûler

oui

mais il y a quelque chose dont tu n'est pas au courant

Ah oui et quel est cette chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

Je suis Immortel ! Lui dit-je

Ah oui voyons sa me dit Zeus en m'attrapant par le coup

Lâchez moi lui dis-je et dans un ecce de colère je me transforma en une grosse boule lumineuse et je redevins normal, le dieu des cieux me lâcha.

L'ophiotorus?

Oui a dit Poséidon

Dis moi n'aurais tu pas eu une soudaine envie de devenir immortel ?

Quoi alors vous croyez que j'ai voulus être l'hôte de Cronos ? demandai-je

Oui répondit Zeus

Mon frère croit que TU es une menace.

Moi une menace lui dit-je

Oui répondit le frère de mon père. Il s'avança vers moi son éclair en main et ajouta

De l'ichor, hm qu'allons nous faire de toi ?

Tu ne le touchera pas dit le dieu de la mer en se mettant entre son frère et moi.

Oh ! Si nous faisons un combats juste toi Percy et moi, rien que nous qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Je me tourna vers mon père.

Heu... dis-je à Zeus

C'est oui ou non ! Déclara celui-ci

Et si je dis Non que ce passera t-il ?

Eh bien disons que mourra dans d'affreuse souffrance.

Pas question que tu touche à mon fils dis Poséidon

Ah oui, eh bien REGARDE Bien frero ! Il rit

Quoi ?

Ton fils vas mourir devant tes yeux.

Nan ! Dis-je Arrêtez de vous disputez pour rien, si vous voulez un combat seulement entre vous et moi Zeus je suis d'accord.

Hum ! Vient et toi tu peut venir juste pour regardez dit-il à l'adresse de mon père

je viens seulement pour mon fils

d'accord

Zeus conduisîmes mon père et moi dans une arène où ils faisaient les combats ou entraînements, je me mit en face du dieu des cieux.

Commençons a dit Zeus

En garde ! À dit Poséidon

Mon père mit de l'eau de mon côtés et le ciel (il n'y avait pas de toi) est devenu noir.

A vous l'honneur dis-je

Fort bien dit Zeus, mais avant je veux faire quelque chose. Il pointa son éclair et traça un carré autour du terrain et il dit à mon père.

Comme ça si tu veux participé tu ne pourras pas.

J'ai confiance en toi fiston, m'a t-il dit

Merci lui ai-je dis

Le dieu des cieux pointa ensuite son arme vers et tira. Je tapa du pied et une grande vague ce plaça devant moi comme une barrière, je réfléchissais intensément puis j'entendis dans tête, « l'eau est son point faible, utilise l'eau. » Je savais que c'était mon père qui venait de me conseiller. Alors je me concentra, j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les rouvrit, je vis plein d'eau autour de Zeus et moi, puis un trident se matérialisa devant moi. Alors j'envoyai toute l'eau sur le dieu et a la vitesse de la lumière, je me met devant, tout près et je plantai mon trident dans son ventre. Zeus gémissant de douleur, de l'ichor coulant de son ventre, il lâcha son éclair et dit :

Tu y es parti un peu fort là.

Si j'aurais voulu vous tuez, vous auriez fait exactement la même chose ? C'est vous qui m'avais mit en colère.

Oui j'y aurais été franchement.

J'ai gagné ou perdu ?

Tu as gagné

Tandis que j'envoyai de l'eau pour guérir Zeus, mon père me rejoint et me dit :

il n'airait jamais fais ça pour toi Persée

Je sais, mais peut-être que en faisant ça il le fera pour les autres et autre que ses enfants, même ses ennemis qu'il croit qu'ils sont des menaces, moi par exemple.

Mais tu ne le connais pas Persée.

Non il ne me connais pas dit Zeus, il se leva, m'attrapa, me plaqua au sol, pris mon épée la mis contre ma gorge et dit

Toi ne t'en mêle pas

Mais je ne m'en Mêle pas mon FRERE dit mon père avec un petit rire

Bien

LE SOLEIL

Quoi ? dit Zeus

Puis il me regarda, à la base il était en train de m'étrangler lorsque je me suis transformer en une boule lumineuse qui devait être le soleil. Le dieu des cieux hurla de douleur, il me lâcha. De l'eau tourbillonner autour de moi, puis je redevins moi-même et Poséidon me demanda :

Sa va ?

Je... Je croit que oui

Je n'ai pas fini avec toi hurla Zeus

Laisse-le, il est épuisé lui dit mon père

Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir l'achevé

Je tapa à nouveau du pied croyant qu'une énorme vague allé sortir au lieux de ça une vague minuscule en sorti et parti aussitôt. Zeus me lança un nouvel éclair et je fut touché, je transforma en un arc-en-ciel et je parti loin des deux dieux. Puis je m'aperçus que j'étais près de la colonie des sangs-mêlés, alors je décida d'y retourner. Je reprit ma forme normal, et j'entra je passa devant Peules le dragon qui garde la toison d'or, je partis d'abord vers la mer pour soigné ma blessure. Puis, j'entrai dans la Grande Maison pour voir Chiron, il me dit :

Salut Percy, comment vas tu ?

Épuisé, je viens de me battre contre Zeus mais bon sa va !

Tu tes battue contre Zeus ?

Oui heu... Chiron je doit vous dire heu...

oui ?

Je suis Immortel.

Ah je m'en douté le dieu des cieux ne se serait pas battu contre toi, autrement.

C'est aussi a cause de ça ? Demandai-je en montrant le sang couleur or qui coulait de mon bras.

Oui aussi mais tu sais la guerre elle a été crée par...

Zeus l'interrompais-je.

Oui, bon Percy je vais te laissé aller te reposer vue que tu as eu une dure journée.

À plus tard Chiron

à plus tard

Et je parti vers le bungalow de Poséidon. Il avait était rebâtie, avec ces beaux coquillage, j'entra à l'intérieur et y trouva Tyson qui dormait paisiblement. Je me mis dans mon lit ferma les yeux et je repensa à tous ce qui c'était passé. Puis je sombra dans le sommeil.

Je me réveilla et vis Tyson qui continuait de me secoué pour me réveillé, une fois qu'il vit que l'étais, il arrêta.

Salut frangin chu content que tu sois revenu, mais pourquoi as tu mis autant de temps ?

Salut, j'étais avec papa et Zeus

Ah oui et ?

Je me suis battu contre le dieu des cieux

Quoi ? Alors c'est pour ça sa que tu saigne... il interrompit lui-même

Oui et pourquoi fait tu cette tête ?

C'est de l'ichor ?

Oui

Tu es Immortel ?

Oui, désoler

Quoi désoler

Bah oui désoler d'être Immortel, je ne voulais pas c'est...

Gaïa et Cronos à t-il dit sans me laissé finir ma phrase

Oui, tu te souvient de Bessie enfin je veux dire l'ophiotorus ?

Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est à cause de ça que je suis devenu Immortel

Mais, comment ?

Sa je n'en sais rien

Et c'est quoi ?

Quoi ?

Ces pouvoirs ?

Ah ! Les pouvoirs de touts les dieux

Quoi ?

Les pouvoirs de tous les dieux répétai-je

C'est possible ça ?

Apparemment oui

Waouh !

Tu viens on va manger

Oui, mon frère est IMMORTEL !

Chut ! Dis rien s'il te plais

D'accord

nous sortîmes pour allez au petit déjeuné, je m'étais à peine assis à la table de Poséidon que j'eus la surprise de voir Grover, Annabeth et :

Clarisse ?

Et oui tocard me répondit-elle

Je.. Je pourrais vous parlez après s'il vous plais ?

Oui bien sur ! Dirent-il d'une même voix.

À tout à l'heure

à toute à l'heure !

Tyson et moi mangions la moitié de notre assiette et l'autre nous la jetions au feu pour notre père. Ensuite nous allions au lac pour y faire du canoë-kayak, quand Annabeth et Grover arrivèrent. Et Biquet m'a dit :

Chiron organise un capture l'étendard !

Ah bon et quand ?

Ce soire

OK, je vais allez m'entraîner

D'accord

T'as pas besoin dit Tyson

Si oh que si

OK va-S'y

A plus

A plus

Je reparti vers mon bungalow mettre mon armure et je partie dans l'arène. Je m'entraîna toute la journée, quand la conque sonna l'heure du dîner, je parti ranger mon armure, remis Turbulence dans sa forme de stylo et je parti vers le pavillon réfectoire. Je mangea à toute vitesse pour pouvoir m'entraîner encore un peu. Lorsque la conque sonna une deuxième fois pour indiquer que le capture l'étendard aller commencer, je parti avec mon équipe dans la forêt prendre place. La conque sonna une troisième fois pour indiqué que le jeu pouvait commencer, je parti tout de suite et évitant les coup d'épées pour ne pas être blesser. Je parvint à arriver jusqu'à l'étendard rouge, car le mien était bleu, je touchai à peine que douze chasseresses m'entouraient. Je me battais comme un chef, évitant toutes les flèches, je blessa trois d'entre elle. Quand Thalia vit ça j'esquivai un de ses éclairs, heureusement parce que si je ne l'aurai pas fait je serai griller. Alors toutes les chasseresses sauf Thalia reculèrent, et nous nous lançâmes dans un combat sans merci. Je parais avec mon épée toutes les éclaires de la fille de Zeus, alors en colère elle lâcha son arc et elle pris son bouclier et sa lance. Pendants dix minutes nous nous battîmes sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est réussi à me désarmer. Alors elle m'enfonça sa lance dans le ventre, je gémis de douleur et je là pris par la taille et je lança Thalia contre le tronc d'un arbre ce qui faillis le cassé. Je récupérai Turbulence et je fonça sur elle, de peur la fille de Zeus recula et je mis un pied sur sa poitrine en signe que j'avais gagné, à présent le capture l'étendard avait cessé et tous les sangs-mêlés nous regarder. Puis d'un coup je sentis une douleur insupportable au niveau où Thalia avait enfoncer sa lance, je plaqua aussitôt une main sur la blessure, reculant et tombant à genoux, je vis Annabeth courir vers moi, elle dit alors :

Percy laisse moi voir

Tu me promet que tu m'aimeras toujours tel que je suis ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Regarde, lui dis-je en retirant ma main, quand elle vis l'ichor, elle me regarda et elle me dit

Tu es ..

Oui l'interrompis-je

Mais pourquoi ne nous la tu pas dis ?

J'ai... Essayais... Mais j'ai... Complètement ou... Oublié, à cause.. du jeu.

Oui d'accord, mais sa ne s'oublie pas ça quand même, et qui est au courant ?

Mon père... Zeus, Chi... Chiron... Et Tyson.

Mais alors c'est de ça tu devais nous parler avant que Grover ne te dise qu'il y avait capture l'étendard ?

Oui

Et c'est pour cela aussi que Tyson à dit « tu n'en a pas besoin » ?

Oui

Que quelqu'un aille chercher Chiron et vite. À dit Thalia.

De toutes façon... Ton père... Voulait me... Tuer..

Ce ne sera pas maintenant que tu mourras.

Qui te dit qu'il mourra ? Est intervenue Annabeth

Personne mais on ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver.

Oui c'est vrai

Que ce passe t-il ici ? Demanda Chiron

C'est Percy. Répondit la fille d'Athéna

Reculez !

Chi... dis-je

Comment ?

Moi ! Dit Thalia

Vous vous êtes battu ?

Ou.. I. répondais-je. Puis je vis une gigantesque vague et entendis :

Percy ? C'était Tyson.

Ty... Son ! Répondis-je

Percy?

Il est là ! lui répondit Chiron.

Percy ? Qu'est ce qui... il s'interrompit lui-même en voyant que je gisait au sol blessé.

Ty ...

Qui ?

Tha... Lia... Ne... Fait... Rien

Si tu le dis

Percy il va falloir que tu t'accroche sa va secoué

D'a... Ccord...

Il me pris sur son dos et se mis à galopé vers la grande maison où il me soigna puis je reparti vers le bungalow de Poséidon et y retrouva Tyson m'attendant.

Sa va ? Me demanda t-il

Mieux ! Répondis-je. Et toi ?

Bien, pourquoi vous êtes vous battu ?

Eh bien c'est Thalia qui à commencer, elle a faillit me tuer avec un de ses éclairs, alors toues les chasseresses ont reculer et nous avons commencer à nous battre.

Oui mais je croyais que tu étais devenu plus rapide et tous ça ?

Oui je le suis mais j'ai besoin d'entraînement, je te l'ai dis.

Oui je sais. Soupira t-il

Bonne nuit, je suis crever moi.

Bonne nuit frangin.

Je me mis dans mon lit, mais je m'étais à peine allonger que je me redressa aussi vite et je pris mon téléphone. Puis je l'alluma et vis qu'il n'était que dix heures un quart, puis je vis la photo d'Annabeth qu'elle m'avait envoyer pendant que j'étais en deuxième années de la colonie des sangs-mêlés. Ensuite j'éteignais mon téléphone, et m'endormis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Je suis trop puissant**_

Je fut une nouvelle fois réveiller par Tyson qui appuyait sur ma blessure.

Aie !

Désoler Percy mais il faut bien te réveiller

Je sais, quelle heure est-il ?

Trois heures !

Trois heures ?

Du matin !

T'es fou ou quoi ?

Non

Alors pourquoi me réveiller aussi tôt ?

Parce que il y a quelque chose qui brille là bas et je ne sais pas se que c'est.

Quoi ?

Ça !

Ça quoi ?

Ça là ! Regarde !

Ah ça ! Mais c'est juste la fontaine, mais attend donne moi une drachmes s'il te plais.

Tient ! Me dit t-il. Je là pris et je la jeta dans la lumière. Et là je vis la personne dont je m'attendais le moins à voir : ma mère !

Maman ? Lui dis-je

Salut chérie, sa va ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Percy tu aurais du me prévenir !

Te prévenir de quoi ?

Que tu étais devenu Immortel !

Ah heu.. je suis désoler de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais maintenant toute la colonie est au courant, à l'heure qu'il est. Et pourquoi m'appelais par un message-iris ?

C'est Grover qui ma montrait comment faire, ton père m'avais donner un sachet de drachmes, et quand ton père m'a dit que tu était devenu Immortel, j'ai décidé de t'appelais à la façon demi-dieu.

Et pourquoi à trois heures du matin ? Tyson à appuyé sur ma blessure en me réveillant.

Désoler, pas fait exprès, lança Tyson.

Quoi ? Quelle blessure ? Demanda ma mère

c'est de cette façon que la colo à sue que j'étais immortel. Alors pourquoi à trois heures du matin ?

Eh bien comme ça personne ne peut te déranger.

Eh bien merci, mais et toi il faut que tu dort.

Je ne suis pas fatiguer

Mais si !

Tu as de la chance de voir ta mère Percy. Me lança mon demi-frère.

Tu n'as pas de mère Tyson ? Demanda Sally Jackson

Non je n'en ai pas. Affirma Tyson

Mais tu n'as pas eu un seul contacte avec elle ? Lui demandai-je

Non.

Tu c'est Tyson tu es la bienvenu à la maison

Merci Madame Jackson

Oh je t'en pris appelle moi Sally

D'accord Merci Sally !

Ce n'est rien et puis tu es le demi-frère de Percy après tout

Oui et si tu veux frangin tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre quand tu viendra. Lui dis-je

Merci frero.

Bon je doit vous laissez sa fait deux heures qu'on est en train de parlait. Sur ces mots l'image ce dissipas.

C'est vrai il est cinq heures dix, on ferait mieux de retourner ce coucher. Dis-je à Tyson.

Ouais t'as raison, a tout à l'heure

à toute à l'heure.

Je me remis dans mon lit mais je ne parvenais pas à me rendormir. Tyson lui commencer déjà à ronflé, il a de la chance lui de trouver le sommeille aussi facilement. Bon j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde vas dire « comment ce fait-il que tu sois Immortel ? » mais bon il faudra bien que je m'y face. Dès que je vis afficher sept heures sur mon portable je réveilla Tyson, celui-ci me dit :

Déjà ! J'ai dormis que deux heures

Eh oui mon vieux aller vient on vas manger

Comme d'habitude je pris un rapide petit déjeuné pour qu'on ne puisse pas me posait des question au sujet de mon Immortalité. Ensuite je parti dans mon endroit préféré, sur la plage de Long-Island. Je mamusais avec mes pouvoir quand je vis une dryade elle me dit en pensée

« fils de Poséidon »

Salut ! Lui dis-je

« Comment ce fait-il que tu sois Immortel ? »

Quoi ? Pas encore ça

« Ton père est inquiet » dit une autre voix

Qui ?

« je suis le dauphin, fidèle de ton père »

Ah mais je te connais, je t'es vu quand Tyson ma récupré quand j'étais évanoui.

« Oui »

Pourquoi est-il inquiet ?

« Il à peur pour toi »

Sa c'est normal je suis son fils, mais est-ce que ça un rapport avec Zeus ?

« Oui, c'est sa le problème quand tu as battue le seigneur des cieux, il à dit que tu était trop puissant et que tu es une menace. »

je l'ai toujours été pour lui.

« Oui ça je le sais suis moi »

Maintenant ?

« Oui »

Et Chiron ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas ton père lui à déjà envoyer un message-iris »

Ah bon ! D'accord j'arrive. Lui dis-je en plongeant.

Je suivis le dauphin peut-être même que j'allais trop vite. Nous nageâmes pendant je dirais un vingtaines de minutes, puis je vis enfin le nouveau palais de mon père. Il était magnifique, le plus beaux de tous les palais.

« Vient ton père est là bas » me dit à nouveau le dauphin.

Merci lui dis-je

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ? »

La pancarte annonce « PALAIS EN CONSTRUCTION »

« Quoi elle est très bien cette pancarte, non ? »

Si, mais je croyais que le palais était déjà reconstruit.

« Non ! »

OK

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Oui !

Bonjour fiston ! Me dit mon père

Bonjour papa

Comment vas-tu ?

Bien et toi ?

Bien

Papa pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

Persée Jackson comme te la dit Delphin..

Delphin ? L'interrompis-je

Mon lieutenant Roi des Dauphin !

Oui !

Donc comme te le disait Delphin je suis très inquiet à ton sujet.

Mais pourquoi ?

Zeus ! Un éclair déchira le ciel, oui vous allez dire on ne pas voir le ciel sous l'eau, mais si la ont la vu !

Ah ! Oui je suis trop puissant j'oubliais.

Oui ! En tous cas pour lui demain tu dois venir à l'olympe, comme tu veux mais soit discret.

Discret ?

Oui pas de pouvoir.

Ah je voie ! Oui d'accord pas de pouvoir.

Hum !

Demain ?

Oui demain !

À quel heures ?

Dix heures pétantes !

OK

A demain fiston !

A demain papa ! Lui dis-je, car je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter sur ce point de toute manière je le découvrirai demain. Je remonta jusqu'à la plage de la colonie des sangs-mêlés.

Où étais tu ? Me demanda Annabeth

Au palais de mon père, pourquoi cette question ?

Par-ce que on est tous foue d'inquiétude.

Bah pourquoi ça ?

Eh bien tu disparais sans rien laisser, sa ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ça ?

Si, mais Chiron était au courant, c'est Delphin qui m'a dit que mon père lui avait envoyer un message-iris.

Ah ! D'accord. Je ne le savais pas.

Le prochain cou au lieu de m'agresser dès mon retour demande à Chiron !

Oui t'as raison.

Viens on vas voir Grover

Ouais ! Dis-t-elle

Grov ! Salut ! dis-je

Percy ! Annabeth ! Comment allez-vous ?

Bien dit Annabeth

Percy ?

Percy je c'est que tu es devenu ! Me dit-il

Oui on peut le dire que sa va !

Oui

que vas tu faire maintenant que tu es devenu Immortel

Je ne sais pas

Où pense tu aller ?

C'est pas

Mais... dit Annabeth

Quoi ? répondais-je

Je vais dans mon bungalow dit la fille d'Athéna

Moi aussi dis-je

A plus dit Grover

A plus lui dis-je

je repartie accompagner de Puits de Sagesse puis alla dans le bungalow N°3 ce-lui de mon père. Je rageai tous les emballages et les vêtements qui jonché sur le sol. Quand j'entendis un toc toc à la porte, je dis « entrez » et me retournais pour accueillir l'inconnu.

Calypso ?

Oui, bonjour Percy, comment vas-tu ?

Bien et vous?

Très bien, que fait-tu ?

Je ramasse mon bazar.

Ah oui en effet, heu... Percy je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

Heu... en vérité non.

Les dieux m'ont demander de t'envoyer un message comme quoi que tu devrait aller les voir dans trois heures.

Quoi ? C'est pas Hermès qui envoie les message habituellement ?

Si mais vu que je loge à l'olympe et que je voulais te voir je me suis proposer pour t'apporter ce message.

D'accord je doit aller voir les dieux dans trois heures.

Oui

OK

A plus tard

C'est ça !

Ah au faite pourquoi veulent-il me voir ?

Ils doivent décidé de ton sort

OK

Elle s'en alla. Comme prévue trois heure plus tard, j'étais a l'olympe, tous les dieux et déesses étaient tous réunie pour moi. Pour décidé si j'allais devoir mourir ou non. Zeus pris la parole le premier :

Fort bien, comme vous le savez nous sommes ici pour décidé du sort de Persée Jackson. Approche. Me dit-il.

Moi je suis pour que tu vive. Me dit mon père

Que ceux qui sont pour que ce jeune homme vive lève la main droite. Dit Zeus.

Poséidon, Athéna, Artémis, Hermès, Apollon, Aphrodite, Héphaïstos, Déméter levèrent la main droite.

Donc ce qui sont contre sont le reste dont Arès, Dionysos etc... Dit Zeus.

Oui dit Poséidon

Tu nous sera très utile. Me dit Zeus

Comme si je n'était pas « utile » avant. Lui dis-je.

Ouais, bref. Dit-il tu peut t'en aller.

Au revoir, ah oui, je n'ai jamais voulus être comme ça.

Je le sais Persée. Me dit mon père. Dit le bonjour à maman de ma part.

Oui promit. Lui dis-je et je partis.

Je retournais à la colonie, j'étais dans mon bungalow quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me retourne et vois :

Annabeth ?

Oui... Heu Percy comment sa c'est passé avec les Dieux. Me demanda t-elle en rougissant.

Bien, ils disent que je leurs serais « utile. »

Ah ! D'accord ! Je te laisse. Elle partie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Disparu**

Je sorti de mon bungalow, et partis m'entraînais à l'épée dans l'arène. Je pris un mannequin et commençais à m'entraînais. J'enchaînais bottes, et défense pendants environs deux heures. Puis je retournais à mon bungalow pour y poser mon armure. La conque retentis pour l'heure du dîner et comme à mon habitude je vidais le meilleur morceaux de viande pour Poséidon, je partis m'asseoir à la table numéro trois et fut rejoint par Grover.

Sa va vieux ? Me demanda t-il.

OUI ! Lui répondis-je en hurlant, je ne savais pas pourquoi je hurlais, ni pourquoi j'étais énerver.

Doucement, calme toi d'ailleurs pourquoi est tu énerver ?

J'en sais RIEN ! Lui dis-je en me levant et allant jeter le contenue de mon assiette dans le feu, je n'avais pas faim.

Percy reviens ! Me dit Grover. Je ne l'écoté pas est partis sur la plage en courant pour me calmer.

PERCY ? Hurlait Grover, une chose étais sûr il me chercher.

Ici ! Lui répondis-je toujours en colère.

Pourquoi est tu en colère ?

JE NE SAIS PAS !

Percy je croie que tu devrais aller dormir est on verra ça demain !

Ouais, j'y vais, EXCUSE MOI ! Grover !

Pas grave !

À demain !

Ouais ! Me dit-il quand je m'éloignai vers mon bungalow, je me coucha et resta un bon moment dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil. Puis je m'endormis enfin, je fit un drôle de rêve.

J'étais à nouveau au bord du Tatare (une gigantesque fosse où y rester tous les monstres tuer) et j'entendis une voix glacial et tranchante comme des couteaux, je savais qui c'était, c'était Cronos, le Seigneur des Titans. Je ne parvenais pas à bouger et je vis un garçon qui était à la colonie des sangs-mêlés, il rappelais Rémi. Il s'approcha du bord de la fosse et dit.

Seigneur, je vais vous aidé et je vous serez serviable pas comme Luke. Puis la voix glacial dit :

Je l'espère, autrement tu finiras comme « Luke. »

Oui Seigneur je ne vous décevrez pas ! J'étais incapable de parler j'avais envie de dire « NON, ne le fais pas » mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me réveillai en sursaut, il faisait encore nuit, j'allumais mon téléphone et regardais l'heure je vis affiché 5 heures et demi. J'essaie de me rendormir mais n'y parvins pas, je ne cesser de penser à Rémi et ce qu'il allait faire à propos de Cronos. Dès que je vis afficher 7 heure, je me leva et alla prendre une douche rapide, puis je partis déjeuné. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais aussi en colère. Je croise Grover et lui dit :

Eh ! Je suis vraiment désoler pour hier, mais je suis vraiment énerver et je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Percy, je te comprends et je lis t'es émotions, et je vois que tu es en colère.

Merci, écoute cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar, enfin un rêve. Puis je lui raconta mon rêve.

Ah !

Oui !

Allons voir Chiron, pour lui parler de ton rêve et du pourquoi t'es énerver ?

D'accord. Puis on partis vers la grande maison. Chiron vint à notre rencontre et je lui raconta mon rêve puis Grover lui fit part de mon énervement, puis le centaure pris la parole.

Percy il ne faut que personne ne sache ton rêve, et pour ton énervement, il faut que tu essaie l'eau ou il faut demandai à ton père.

D'accord, je vais sur la plage. Dis-je pour informer le satyre. Puis je m'en alla, sur la plage mon endroit préféré. Je m'assied dans l'eau mais mon énervement augmente, Annabeth m'avais rejoint.

Percy ! Sa va ? Me dit-elle.

SUPER BIEN ! Hurlais-je.

Arrête de nous agresser en permanences.

C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! Dis-je en plongeant dans l'eau. Et nagea jusqu'au palais de mon père.

Où est Poséidon ? Demandai-je à un dauphin. « Là bas » me dit-il en pensée, et je le vis alors je me dirigea vers lui et l'interpella :

Papa ?

Oui ?

J'AIMERAI SAVOIR CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?

Calme toi !

DIS LE MOI !

Persée, calme toi !

NON, JE NE PEUT PAS ! POURQUOI ? J'ARRIVE PLUS A CONTRÔLAIS MES PENSÉE, ELLES SONT EMBROUILLERS?

Percy viens je vais t'expliquer ! Mais je ne le suit pas, je suis concentrer, je concentre toutes l'eau. Je ramène tout vers moi, et ça mon père le sent, mais il ne peut rien faire. Une fois toutes ramenées je lâche tous d'un coup. Tous le monde fût projeté à 4 mètre de moi. Épuiser j'essaie d'aller voir mon père, mais dès que je fais deux mouvements vers lui je m'évanouis à bout de force.

Je me réveille, mais je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux, je suis faible, je ne sens plus mon corps. Puis j'entends des bruits sourd, je comprend que quelque mots :

Pourquoi ? Dit la voix de mon père.

Trop puissant ! Dit la voix de Zeus.

Il l'a dit qu'il ne savais pas pourquoi il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées!

C'est se qu'on va voir !

Pourquoi aurait-il concentrai toutes cette eaux ?

On va le savoir ! Puis une porte s'ouvre, je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux. J'entends un crépitement et comprend qu'il s'agit de l'éclair primitif de Zeus. Je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.

Il est faible, laisse le ! Dit Poséidon.

Hum ! Sa fait quatre jours qu'il est inconscient, et faible.

Tu n'as pas idée de tous les océans qu'il y a dans le monde en... Mon père s'interrompit car je réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Je vois flou. Je suis dans un lit à l'olympe.

Persée ? Demanda mon père. Je ne peut pas bouger.

Pourquoi à tu concentrai toutes cette eaux ? Me demande le dieux des cieux d'un ton glacial. Je ne peut pas lui répondre.

Alors ? Dit-il avec impatiente. Tu vas répondre oui ?

Zeus calme toi ! Lui dit Poséidon

Tu n'as pas vue tous les ravage qu'il à fait ?

Si mais ce n'est pas lui c'est Cronos qui contrôle et embrouille ses pensée.

Ne me parle pas de lui !

Et si j'ai envie !

Pè... réussi-je à articuler.

Persée ?

Tu as retrouver la parole maintenant tu vas nous dire pourquoi as tu concentrer toutes cette eaux ? Dit le dieu des dieux.

Pas... Dis-je.

J'attends !

Moi...

bien sûr, ce n'est pas toi, tu es juste le fils du dieux de la mer, mais ce n'est pas toi !

Je... Jure...

Alors c'est qui ?

Cro...Nos !

Qui contrôle tes pensées, oui mais pas ton corps !

Il... m'a... incité... j'essaie de me lever, et réussi mais tombe, mon père me rattrape.

Doucement, Persée ! Et toi arrête ! Dit-il à l'adresse de Zeus.

Je te laisse ! Dit le dieu en quittant la pièce.

Je... dis-je

Chut ! Je doit te laisser, repose toi ! Dit mon père en me remettant au lit, puis il partis. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de me reposer, alors je me leva en entendent un bruit sur mes gardes. Je sort mon stylo-bille, je l'actionne et il se transforme en « Turbulence » je m'appuie fortement contre le mur. Je me concentre pour faire venir l'eau, une vague arrive je lui demande de tomber, sur moi. Je ne suis pas mouillé mais j'ai récupéré toute ma vivacité, et je suis prêt à attaquer en cas de besoin, soudain un manticore me saute dessus, je mène un combat sans relâche, il me blesse. Le sang coule sur le sol, je le tue d'un coup d'épée et il se dissous en poussière. Mais un autre arrive une Sphinge, m'attrape et galope à une vitesse phénoménale. Je la tue d'un autre coup d'épée et tombe sur le sol, me cogne brutalement la tête, la blessure que m'a infligé le monstre se trouve au niveau de mon cou et je perd beaucoup de sang qui coule toujours sur le sol. Ma vue se brouille, il y avais du sang partout, j'entends des voix. Mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent, je ne voix plus rien mais j'entends.

Zeus ! Hurle quelqu'un.

Quoi ? Dit celui-ci.

Il y a du sang partout !

Athéna pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Où est Percy ? Dit Athéna.

Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici ?

C'est ce que je viens de te demander !

Où est Persée ?

C'est ce que je viens de te demander ! Répéta la déesse de la sagesse.

Là ! Dit la voix d'Hermès juste à cotés de moi. Il est blesser ! Ajouta t'il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Demanda mon père.

À ton avis ? Lui répondis son frère.

Persée ! Tu m'entends ?

Il est à moitié conscient ! Dit la voix d'Apollon.

Comment le sais tu ?

Je le sens, je te rappelle que je suis le dieu de la médecine ! Donc je peut sentir si la personne blessé est consciente ou non et c'est son sang. Dit-il en montrant les taches sur le sol.

Oui ça je le savais que tu étais le dieu de la médecine. Soupira mon père.

Mais comment a t-il réussi à se procuré autant d'énergie, alors qu'il était très faible ? Demanda froidement Zeus.

L'eau ! Murmura mon père.

Pourquoi tu n'y a pas pensé avant ?

Je ne sais pas comment il à fait pour concentrer autant d'énergie !

Énergie ? Depuis quand tu ressent l'énergie ?

L'eau !

Il y a un problème ! Dit Apollon.

Lequel ? Demanda le dieu des cieux.

Ma magie ne le soigne pas !

Et ?

Il meurt peu à peu.

Qu'il meurt, il nous cause beaucoup trop d'ennuis !

Quoi ? Tu es fou ? Demanda Poséidon avec colère.

Non !

Personne ne le touche ! Compris ?

Et si je voulais le toucher que ce passera t-il ? Alors une vague surgit de nul part et comme une bulle me protéger, je pue ouvrir les yeux et je vis que Poséidon avait pris son trident et Zeus son éclaire.

Tu livreras le plus dure combat que tu es jamais vécue !

Tu connais mon point faible ! Dit Zeus en pointant son éclaire sur mon père. Je suis parvenue à me lever et me suis mis entre Zeus et Poséidon, au moment même ou le seigneur des cieux lança un éclaire et je le pris en plein ventre. La douleur est si grande que je ne peux la décrire, c'est comme si vous vous électrocutez sauf que vous le multiplier pas 1 000 000 000. je pousse des cris de douleur pendant que mon père fait une barrière protectrice en Zeus et moi.

Persée ?

Argh !

Tu vas le payer ! Dit-il à l'adresse de Zeus.

Suis... dé... so... ler... Lui dis-je.

Pourquoi à tu voulus me protéger ?

Il... t'au...rait... fait... du.. mal ! Argh !

Je suis un dieu !

J'sais...

Percy ?

Je... Je commençais peu à peu à sombrer, je sens ma respiration ralentir. Mon père me mit dans une sorte de bulle protectrice, et enleva la barrière qu'il avait créer entre son frère et lui.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Zeus

Pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu le touche ?

Oui !

Par ce que je sais que tu veux le tuer !

En effet !

Pa... ai-je appeler. Mon père s'est tourner vers moi.

Oui ?

Ai... ne pouvant plus respirer, mon père le vis et dit :

Je ne peut rien faire ! Mon cœur ralentissait à présent.

Aide le ! dit mon père à Apollon. Et se furent les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant de perdre connaissance. Ce fut comme si je tombai dans le vide, je réveille mais je ne sens plus mon corps juste des douleurs, je pousse un faible grognement et j'entends une voix lointaine dire :

Ma Cervelle d'Algue es en vie ! C'était Annabeth, mais alors où est-ce que j'étais ? Puis elle repris.

Ton père ta ramené à la colonie. Ouvre la bouche mon cœur s'il te plais, enfin si tu le peux !

Il est conscient ? C'était la voix de Chiron mais toujours aussi lointaine que celle de mon Puits de Sagesse.

Oui répondit celle-ci.

Essaie de lui donné du nectar c'est un chance qu'il soit en vie avec le coup de foudre qu'il à reçue en plein ventre, mais grâce à Poséidon et Apollon leur magie combiné l'a soigné mais il faudra longtemps pour qu'il puisse à nouveau bouger, enfin je pense si il est asser fort il peut très vite s'en remettre. Ça fait trois mois qu'il est ici.

D'accord ! Répondis Annabeth. Ça faisait donc trois mois que j'étais inconscient ? Et comment mon père s'en était sortie avec Zeus ? Toutes ces question tourbillonnes dans ma tête. Je sentis des doigts – ceux d'Annabeth – ouvrir ma bouche et y mettre une paille à l'intérieur. Petit problème je ne pouvais pas avaler.

Un petit effort Percy, aller ! Je percevais dans sa voix encore lointaine des tremblements de toute évidence elle pleurait. Mais je fis un effort et réussi à avaler un peu de nectar qui me redonna un peu de force donc je pue en avalé encore.

C'est bien mon amour ! M'encouragea t-elle. Je finis le breuvage et réussi à dire :

T'aime !

Moi aussi ! Eh oui Annabeth et moi sortons ensemble, oui ça peu semblé bizarre une fille d'Athéna et un fils de Poséidon deux dieux rivaux, s'aimer.

Aide...

Chut !

Moi !

Non !

S'il te plais... J'essaie de me lever en utilisant les dernières forces qu'il me rester le faillie tomber Annabeth me rattrapa et dit :

Percy j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle !

La... quel ?

Malcolm à... Elle pleuré toujours.

Quoi ?

disparu ! Je m'évanouis à bout de force.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : On me dit que je ne vais pas bien**_

Je me réveille une deuxième fois, j'étais dans mon bungalow et Tyson était à mon chevet. Je n'en croie pas mes oreilles, Malcolm avais disparue mais depuis combien de temps. Tyson souris et dit :

T'es vivant !

Où... Malcolm ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

On ne sais pas. Me réponds t-il d'une voix triste. On ira a sa recherche demain. Poursuivit-il.

Je... viens !

Je ne pense pas Percy, regarde toi !

Je vais.. bien !

Non !

Mais si ! Regarde ! Lui dis-je en me concentrant sur l'eau de la fontaine qui partis sur moi, me redonnant de la force. Je me lève et m'appuie sur Tyson car la tête me tourné, puis je marche avec son aide jusqu'à la fontaine.

Avec l'eau et moi oui mais tous seul et sans eaux, non !

Il faut juste que j'invoque l'eau à chaque besoin et sa sera bon !

Et pour marcher ?

Sa ira, je vais voir Chiron ! Dis-je en me dirigea vers la porte doucement mais sûrement, puis, je me m'appuie dessus essoufflé.

Sa va ? Me demande mon demi-frère.

Essoufflé mais oui ! Je demande a un autre jet d'eau de m'asperger et lui dit.

C'est bon ! Et je sort de mon bungalow.

Fait attention à toi ! me crie Tyson.

Oui ! Lui criais-je à mon tour. Puis je partis vers la grande maison, j'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne et vois Annabeth.

Percy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande t-elle, elle avait encore pleurer.

Je vais voir Chiron !

Pourquoi ?

Je veux venir chercher Malcolm demain avec toi et je ne sais qui !

Tu es sûr que tu peux, t'as pas vue ton état ? Tu es encore pâle.

Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui dis-je, je continue d'avancer, je suis presque arriver à la grande maison. Quand je tombe à genoux, Annabeth est derrière moi, je suis en sueur, elle me dit :

Je te l'ai dis ! Bon viens je t'aide.

Merci ! Je m'appuie sur elle et lui dit : Attend !

Quoi ?

Laisse moi me concentrer sur l'eau et j'irai tous seul !

D'accord ! Elle me lâche je fais, un pas en avant et retombe à genoux, elle se précipite à nouveau vers moi. Mais je lève la main pour lui dire que sa va. Puis je me tourne vers mon bungalow et demande a un jet d'eau de m'asperger encore une fois. Je me relève et continue mon chemin Annabeth sur mes talons.

Percy qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? me demande Chiron, une fois que je suis rentré dans la Grande maison.

Suis venu te voir ! Lui ai-je répondu le souffle cour, sur le point de m'évanouir.

Pourquoi ?

Je veux aller chercher Malcolm demain !

Impossible tu as vue ton état ?

Oui et je vais bien !

Non ! Tu est pâle assieds toi !

D'accord ! Je pris une chaise et m'assied.

Maintenant explique comment es tu arriver ici tous seul ? Enfin Annabeth était en train de te suivre.

L'eau ! Lui ai-je expliquer.

Oui mais tu es plus fatiguer que si tu nous laissé t'aider ! Est intervenue Annabeth.

Non je vais parfaitement bien ! Répliquais-je.

Tu vas...

Très bien ! L'ai-je interrompue.

Chiron ? Dit-elle en soupirant.

Oui ? Répond celui-ci.

Il ne pourra pas invoquer tous le temps la mer, il peut prendre des gourdes ?

C'est possible !

Mais il en faudra beaucoup ! Suis-je intervenu.

Sûrement ! Répond le centaure.

Et si on a plus il faudra bien que j'invoque l'eau et elle est en moi de toute façon !

D'accord tu peux aller avec Annabeth, Piper, Tyson et Grover demain.

Cinq...

Oui le plus possible, il vous faut un cyclope donc Tyson, un satyre donc Grover, une Aphrodite donc Piper, une Athéna donc Annabeth et un fils du dieu de la mer donc toi. Au début on pensé à Tyson mais vue que tu as largement plus de contrôle sur l'eau que lui eh bien tu peux y aller mais seulement à condition que tu te repose jusqu'à demain compris ?

Compris, mais je retourne seul à mon bungalow !

Annabeth vas te suivre pour être sur.

D'accord ! Dis-je en invoquant l'eau pour que je puisse marcher, je me lève et avance d'un pas puis deux, trois, quatre. Je sort de la maison et continue d'avancer à bout de réserve, je sens une douleur aigus me monter à la tête. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas est continu d'avancer, des étoiles dans devant mes yeux.

Annabeth... Dis-je avant de m'évanouir. Je me réveille, j'entends un bruit, je me lève attrape mon stylo-bille qui ce transforme en épée dès que je le décapuchonne. Et puis, quelque chose me saute dessus, il fait noire mais je parviens à voire ce qui ce passe avec la lumière que faut mon épée-stylo. Ah oui ! Je suis dans mon bungalow, et le monstre qui m'attaque est une femme serpent, pas une empoussa ni une dracéna, mais Lamia. La fameuse compagne de Zeus qui à eu des enfants que Héra à tuer, la femme serpent à ensuite volé les enfants des autres humains pour se venger. Et plus elle en tuer plus elle se transformer en reptile. Elle me serre la poitrine avec ses grosses griffes, je ressens une grosse douleur, elle me crache de l'acide dans la figure. Je réussi a la tuer d'un coup d'épée mais elle ne se transforme pas en poussière elle reste sur le sol, mon visage me brûle horriblement Tyson entre et pousse un crie d'horreur qui alerte tous les autres pensionnaires. Qui vinrent dans le bungalow de Poséidon observer se qui c'est passé, ils poussent a leurs tours un crie d'horreur, Chiron arrive en courant. Ils se poussent pour le laisser passé.

Percy ?

Demain, j'y vais ! Murmurai-je avant de m'évanouir. Je me réveille (une nouvelle fois vous allez dire) je suis faible et j'ai le visage couvert de bandage qui me brûle. Je vois mon Puits de Sagesse et dit faiblement et d'une voix rauque :

Mon Puits de Sagesse !

Ma Cervelle D'Algues !

Donne moi...

Quoi ?

De l'eau !

Tu es sûr ? Dit Chiron, que je n'avais pas vue !

Oui...

Très bien Annabeth vas...

Attends ! Laisse je vais le faire ! Écarte toi ! Lui dis-je alors que j'avais déjà tendue la main hors de mon lit du bungalow de Poséidon. Me concentrai fut un gros effort, mais j'y suis parvenu et de gros jets d'eaux sont venu sur moi. Puis je les stop net et demande :

Vous pouvez retirer mes bandages s'il vous plais, autrement les blessures ne cicatriserons pas !

D'accord ! Dit Annabeth en soulevant mon tee-shirt et en commencent à retirer un à un les bandages. Je me retient de hurler à plusieurs reprise et pousse des gémissements et Annabeth faisait des bons à chacun d'entre eux.

Voilà ! La poitrine c'est fait. Maintenant le visage, Percy retiens ton souffle ! Me dit-elle mais je ne l'ai pas fait et lorsque qu'elle retire le premier bandages, là je hurle vraiment et fait un bon de deux mètre et me cogne violemment la tête, et avant de me (re re re re) évanouir je dis :

Continue, l'eau après ! Puis je sombre a nouveau dans les ténèbres. Je me réveille en hurlant a cause de la douleur puis j'essaie de me concentrer, je n'y arrive pas alors malgré la douleur je me lève Annabeth me retiens avant que je tombe. Elle me porte presque vers la fontaine, je lâche mon Puits de Sagesse et m'appuie contre la fontaine d'eau salée. Une fois les mains dans l'eau à son contacte je retrouve un peu de force et mit complètement ma tête dedans. Et la relève sentant mes plaies cicatrisées, je titube, tombe quand Chiron me retiens Annabeth m'annonce :

Percy voici ton frère, il a été revendiquais hier soir, il s'appelle Darren !

Quoi ?

Bonjour ! me dis mon soie disant frère.

Bonjour ai-je répondu pas politesse.

Heu... Percy t'avais des couleurs et t'es blanc. Me dit la fille d'Athéna.

Je doit avoir une discussion avec Poséidon ! Je me lève et commence à sortir du bungalow.

Percy ! Reviens ! Je ne l'écoute pas et continu mon chemin en titubant de temps à autres et me tiens a mon épée-stylo. Je marche vers la plage m'effondre à genoux, étant décidé à attendre mon père, je resterai là s'il le faut toute l'après-midi. Quelque instant plus tard, j'avais mal à la tête et elle me tourner. Il y eu des bulles a la surface de la mer et mon père apparu, il s'avance vers moi, je me met debout à l'aide de mon épée mais retombe immédiatement et dis dans un murmure :

Il faut qu'on s'explique !

Je sais, mais repose toi avant !

QUOI ? Je met toute ma volonté pour me relever et retombe.

Tiens ! Il me donne de l'eau et m'assied et lui dit :

Pourquoi tu me là caché et toujours dis que j'étais ton seul fils ?

Je ne voulais pas Percy on en parlera après ta quête. Tiens prend ça, c'est une gourde magique elle est remplie d'eau de mer et si tu la vide elle peux se remplir toute seule si tu lui demande. Tu en a besoin non ? J'ai entendus tes rêves et tes demandes à Chiron.

Merci ! Mes rêves ? Donc tu as vue pour Rémi ? Ai-je murmurai.

Oui ! Aller va te reposer pour demain !

Ouais ! Je me lève, mais faillie retomber, Poséidon me rattrape.

Percy sa va ?

Mes défenses sont affaiblie. Dis-je en murmurant.

Je sais je vais te raccompagner !

Je...

Oui ?

T'aime !

Moi aussi ! Tiens, c'est pour t'endormir et récupéré tes forces !

Merci... Ai-je bredouillé avant de m'endormir comme il l'avait dit. Je me réveille plein d'énergie et me lève, je vais me doucher, et m'habille. Je sort, dehors il fait encore noir, je vois Annabeth près de son bungalow. Je vais la voir.

Salut, tu as des indices où pourrait se trouver Malcolm ? Lui ai-je demander.

Oui ! Quelques uns.

Les quels ?

Tiens ! Dit-elle en déroulant un plan qu'elle avait fait elle même.

C'est où ?

Au canada !

Ah !

Oui et il y a beaucoup d'eaux là bas !

J'ai eu ça par mon père. Je lui montre la gourde.

C'est une simple gourde ?

Non elle est remplie d'eau de mer, et une fois que je la vide elle peut se remplir si je le veux et il est impossible que je la perde. Je l'avais oublier sur la plage et elle est apparue dans ma main quand j'y ai pensé.

Génial !

Oui, t'as quoi à ton bras ?

Oh ! C'est rien ! Dit-elle en se cachant le bras droit, qui est rouge vif. Je regarde le sol et y voie des taches de sang toutes fraîche, ça devait être le sien. J'ouvre ma gourde et lui prends doucement son bras blessé. J'y verse un peu d'eau salé dessus, au début mon Puits de Sagesse fait un petit bon puis plus rien l'eau avait guérie son bras.

Merci ! Me dit-elle en regardant son bras.

De rien !

C'est génial d'être le fils du dieu de la mer, ma Cervelle d'Algues !

Mon puits de Sagesse c'est utile d'être, une fille de la déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière ! Lui ai-je dis en souriant.

Le dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre ! Elle me rend mon sourire.

On va chercher les autres ?

Oui Grover doit arriver !

Et Tyson ?

Il est dans le palais de ton père !

Bon je te laisse aller chercher Piper, moi je vais chercher Tyson ! À moins que tu veuilles faire l'inverse ?

Non, non, c'est bien comme ça !

D'accord ! À tout à l'heure mon amour !

À toute mon cœur ! Je lui sourie, elle me le rends, puis je me dirige vers la plage. Je plonge dans l'eau et nage vers le palais de Poséidon. Je croise Delphin, roi des dauphins, « Salut, Seigneur » m'a t-il dit en pensée je lui répond « Salut Delphin » je continu de nager au côtés du dauphin. « Que puis-je pour toi seigneur ? » me demande Delphin. « Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je vais juste... » je me suis stoppé net. J'ai entendus un bruis, je prend mon épée-stylo, le décapuchonne et il devient une épée. Je me retourne. « Que ce passe t-il seigneur » me demande le dauphin. « Chut ! Il y a quelque chose qui bouge » je regarde le sol et pousse un petit crie. Une hippocampe, blessé gémis « Aide moi seigneur, Aide moi ! » me dit-il en pensée. Je pense à ma gourde et elle arrive entre mes main je l'ouvre et verse le contenue sur l'animal. Il ne guérie pas, alors je pose ma main sur ça blessure et pense « GUERIE » de toute mes forces. Et c'est alors que les plaies se referme toutes seul. « Merci Seigneur, si tu à besoin de mon aide n'hésite pas et appelle moi » me dit l'animal en pensé. Je réfléchie pour lui donné un nom. Puis je trouve que Crème lui irai bien. Puis je lui demande « Crème, sa te va ? » il me répond « Oh oui Seigneur, j'aime beaucoup ! Aure voir Seigneur ! » Je lui réponds « Aure voir Crème. » « Plutôt Jolie » me dit Delphin.

Merci ! Allez viens ! Je vais chercher Tyson !

« bon je te laisse Seigneur ! Aure voire ! »

Aure voire !

« Fils de Poséidon ? » me demande un requin blanc en pensée.

Oui ?

« Que fait tu ? »

Je vais chercher mon demi-frère Tyson !

« Viens ! Il est par ici ! »

D'accord ! Je le suit et d'un coup, je vois Tyson qui fonce sur moi. Et me serre dans ses bras.

Frangin ! Tu m'étouffe Lui dis-je.

Oh pardon ! Sa va ? Me demande t-il.

J'ai récupéré toute ma force !

Et pour ton frère ?

Mon frère ?

Oui ! Darren !

Darren ?

Bas oui !

Heu... Nous sommes remonter à la surface et marchons sur la plage en direction des bungalow. J'aperçois une silhouette au loin et Tyson appelle :

Darren ! Viens !

Tu es vraiment sûr que j'ai un frère ? Lui ai-je demander.

Oui ? Demande l'inconnu.

Je te présente Percy Jackson ! Dit le cyclope avec enthousiaste.

Heu... dis-je.

Moi c'est Darren ! Dis le dénommé Darren. Il était beaucoup plus musclé que moi. Les filles d'Aphrodite pourraient lui courir après.

Percy ? Papa ma dit que tu lui avait parler. Me dit mon demi-frère cyclope.

Je sais que j'ai parlé avec Poséidon et il m'a donné une gourde magique pour la quête, mais je n'ai pas parlait de frère avec lui. Lui ai-je répondu.

C'est quoi une quête ? Me demande Darren.

Une mission si tu veux.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : le départ de quatre au lieu de six amis**_

Percy ? me demande Grover, alors que je commence à tomber. J'entends tous le monde m'appeler. Puis tout est devenu noir. Je me retrouve dans un endroit sombre, une cabane et je vois Rémi qui trace des cercles sur un sol poussiéreux. Je veux bouger, mais n'y arrive pas, je suis dans un rêve. Il y a une file de sangs-mêlés qui attendent leur tours. Un d'entre eux se met dans un des cercles et prend une boule verte qui s'illumine puis s'éteint, le sangs-mêlés qui est un garçon que je ne connaît pas. Sort du cercle et se place aux côtés de Rémi. Tous redeviens noire, je n'arrive plus à respirer, et me réveille, quelqu'un me secoue.

Percy ? me demande Darren. Je ne réponds pas.

Percy ? répéta t-il. Toujours pas de réponse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande Annabeth.

Il ouvre les yeux ! Dit Grover.

Persée ? appelle Tyson.

Qu... Quoi ?

Bah, je sais pas si tu t'es endormis ou si tu t'es évanoui ! Dit Grover.

Je...

Persée ? Demande Darren.

Quoi ? Y a un problème avec son prénom ? Demande Tyson.

Persée ? Comme Persée le fils du dieux dieu des cieux ?

Non. Répondis-je.

Bah quoi alors ?

Persée comme le fils du dieu de la mer ! Moi quoi !

Percy, tout à l'heure tu es tomber par terre et tu ne répondais plus, tu bouger dans tous les sens en hurlant « NON N'Y VAS PAS ! » c'est normal ? Me demande mon Puits de Sagesse.

Je sais pas se qui c'est passé ! Mais j'ai fait une sorte de rêve !

Un rêve éveillé ?

Heu... je sais pas, mais est-ce que c'est Normal aussi je n'arrivais plus à respirer ?

Je... Tu respirais Percy !

Dans mon rêve en n'y arrivais plus.

Vas voir Chiron !

Il a faillie mourir ! Dit Darren.

Quoi ? Demande Annabeth.

Eh bien j'ai vue il avait du mal à respirer et j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, puis il a mieux respirer et s'est réveiller.

Tu... ai-je dis.

Moi, oui mais je ne sais pas... comment sa ce fait ?

Bon on n'y vas chercher Malcolm, oui ou non ?

Ouais ! Dit Grover. Argos nous attendait devant le Pin de Thalia. Nous somme monter dans la camionnette, puis nous somme descendu a Londres. Il faut aller au Canada, c'est loin. Me suis-je dis. Londres, une ville que je ne connaît pas du tout.

Apparemment, il y a des mortels qui font des très de couleurs avec des bâtons. Ai-je déclarer.

De la magie, et ce sont des sorciers ! Dit Annabeth.

Ouais, des mortels qui font de la magie !

C'est quoi des sorcier ? Demanda Darren.

Des mortels qui font de la magie, ils font volé des objets, apparaître des chose, tu vois le truc ? Dit mon Puits de Sagesse.

Oui, je comprend.

Sa sent pas bon ! Dit Grover.

Déjà ! Ai-je lâcher.

Oui !

Un... à dit Tyson.

Un quoi ? Ai-je demander.

Serpent... bizarre !

La-bas ! À dit Darren. Et en effet un espèce de serpent chinois vert rouge sang et bleu s'avancer vers nous, a ce moment là je me suis dit en dégainant Anaklusmos, les ennuies recommence.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me suis élancer vers le dragon, suivis de Tyson et d'Annabeth. Pendant que Darren essayer de prendre son épée et Grover prenait sa flûte de Pan. Mais ils n'ont pas eu besoin de leurs armes car j'avais déjà trancher la tête du montre qui a finit en poussière.

Il était facile celui-là, il ne sais même pas battu ! Me suis-je exclamer.

Heu... je doit avouer aussi qu'il était facile. Dit Darren.

Faites gaffe ! Leur ai-je dis en mettant le bouchon sur mon épée-stylo et le rangeant dans ma poche, Annabeth, elle rangea son poignard et aida Darren à ranger son épée. Grover rangea sa flûte.

On a oublier Piper. A dit Annabeth.

On discutera de ça plus tard. Ai-je dis.

Bonjours, Qui êtes vous ? À demander un jeune homme roux, le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, qui traîné avec un jeune homme – qui me ressemblait, il avait des cheveux noir de jais, des lunette, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front – et une jeune fille, les cheveux broussailleux. J'ai pensé qu'ils devaient avoir pas plus de dix-sept comme nous.

Heu... Bonjour. Je m'appelle Percy, elle c'est Annabeth, lui Grover, lui Tyson et lui Darren. Leur ai-je répondu en montrant mes compagnon.

Moi c'est Harry Potter, lui c'est Ronald Weasley mais il préfère Ron, et elle c'est Hermione Granger. A-t-il répondu en montrant le jeune homme roux et la jeune fille au cheveux broussailleux.

Bonjour ! Dit Annabeth.

Bonjour ! Répondit la dénommé Hermione.

Alors d'où venez vous ? Demanda Harry.

De New York. Répondit Tyson.

Ah ! Et que faites vous à Londres ? Demanda Ronald.

On est en...

On est à le recherche de mon demi-frère. Me coupa Annabeth.

Malcolm. Dit Darren Que je connais même pas. À-t-il poursuivit à vous basse.

Un satyre, un cyclope et trois sangs-mêlés. Dit Hermione.

Comment... ? Ont demander Tyson, Grover et moi.

J'ai étudier la mythologie, et je sais reconnaître quand vous êtes des sangs-mêlés, satyre ou cyclope.

Tu... Dit Harry.

Regarde les bien Harry et tu verras que Percy, Annabeth, Tyson et Darren qu'il y a un aura.

Une aura ? À demander Ron.

Oui Percy, Tyson et Darren sont entourer d'une couleur bleue-vert comme leurs yeux d'ailleurs et Annabeth est entourer d'une couleur gris orageux. Lui répondit Hermione

Excuser moi ! Vous êtes des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Annabeth.

Oui, exactement. Dit Harry.

Je suis la fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière. Dit mon Puits de Sagesse.

Je suis un satyre fils du dieu Pan, comme la deviner Hermione. Dit Grover.

Je suis le fils de Poséidon, ainsi que Darren et Tyson. Ai-je dis à mon tour.

Poséidon ? Athéna ? Pan ? Demanda Ron.

Eh bien, Pan est mort, mais Athéna et Poséidon sont deux des grand dieux de l'olympe. Déclara Grover.

Attendez ! Les vrai dieux ? Zeus, Poséidon, Athéna, Apollon, Dionysos, Arès, Aphrodite, Hermès...

Oui ! L'ai-je coupé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre tous les dieux de l'olympe, même si je les connais par cœur.

Sérieux ?

Tu croie qu'on va te mentir ?

Eh bien, heu... on ne sais jamais.

Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

Quoi ? Répliqua celui-ci.

Ils ne mentent pas.

Venez vous tous. On va au quartier général pour parler de tous ça. On pourra peut-être vous aidez pour le demi-frère d'Annabeth. Répliqua Harry.

J'ai peur de la réaction des membres de L'ordre. Dit Ron.

Le trio à commencer à marcher vers une rue et je les ai suivit, suivit de mes amis.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : 12 Square Grimaurd**_

Vous voici au 12 Square Grimaurd. Dit Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Hermione parlaient, pendant que Darren et Tyson parlait du palais de Poséidon et Annabeth avec Grover de Malcolm. Moi je réfléchi, je ne savais pas où l'on allaient. Nous étions dans une rue pathétique, avec des immeubles vieux et des vitres cassées. En gros se n'est pas New York. Hermione nous a dit de nous arrêter devant un immeuble, dont les numéro était : 10 11 13. Il manquer le douze. La jeune fille au cheveux broussailleux s'est avancer vers le mûr et a frapper trois fois. D'un coup, une porte à la peinture écailler et apparue. La sorcière ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer ses amis, puis se fut mon tour d'entrer. Je suis dans un immense halle sombre, un tableau ou pendait devant des rideaux. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et je serre mon Stylo-bille, sentant que quelque chose va se passer. Mes amis sont entrer. D'un coup, des lumières rouges volent vers nous, je prend Turbulence-Maritime et l'a dégaine. Je part toutes lumières avec, je vois une forme bizarre qui veut me saute dessus. Grâce à la lumière du bronze céleste de mon épée, j'aperçois un chien. Je l'esquive et je vois mes compagnons. Grover est par terre inconscient ou mort je n'en sais rien, Annabeth... je ne l'a vois pas, elle a sûrement du mettre sa casquette d'invisibilité. Darren et Tyson sont comme Grover par terre inconscient ou mort. Donc en gros il ne reste plus que Annabeth et moi. Soudain, je vois Annabeth qui vient de retirer sa casquette, puis un trait de lumière rouge la touche à la poitrine, puis elle tombe au sol raide comme morte. Je hurle son nom. Je sens la colère monter en moi, je frappe du pied et de l'eau sort du sol, pour m'entourer comme des barrières. Certaines personnes poussent des cries de surprise, d'autres essaient de franchir mon barrage. Je sens la fatigue monter en moi, toute l'eau qui m'entoure retourne d'où elle venait, puis soudain remis de leur surprise, les mortels aux bâtons de bois qui jette des lumières rouges, se jettent sur moi, je me débats du mieux que je peux. Un me tien les bras, un autre me tien les jambes, encore un autre la tête. Le chien que j'ai vu tout à leur, me saute sur la poitrine. Je ne peux plus bouger. Un homme au cheveux long et noir et graisseux, me donne deux baffes, un violent coup de pied dans le ventre suivit d'autres coup sur tout mon corps. Je hurle, un autre homme me plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Je veux me tordre de douleur mais je ne peux pas, à cause des hommes qui me tienne. L'homme qui me frappe d'une main, pointe de l'autre son bout de bois sur moi, j'eus juste le temps de voir un rictus sur son visage ainsi qu'une lumière rouge, puis tous fut noir.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais même pas se que je fait ici je ne comprend pas. Je sais juste que trois personne nous ont mené dans une maison. Attendez ! Une maison ? Mais oui une maison à la peinture écailler. Une maison. Dans laquelle je suis entrer. Mais oui, dans cette maison dans laquelle, il y avait des hommes. Des hommes ? Oui des hommes qui nous ont attaquer moi et mes amis. Des Homme. Oui des mortel. Des mortel qui font de la magie. Magie ? Oui les traits de couleurs. Oui les traits de couleurs rouges. Oui, ces fameux traits qui ont toucher mes amis. Mes amis ! Où sont-ils ? Comment vont-ils ? Et d'abord pourquoi ces mortel nous ont attaquer ?

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis attacher, pieds et mains liés par des cordes. Je suis dans un lit, dans le noir ou du moins la pièce est assez sombre. J'ai froid, je tremble, j'ai peur. Peur pas pour moi mais pour mes amis. J'ai mal, j'essaie de parlait mais ma gorge me fais horriblement mal. Je me met en position assise avec difficulté. Une fois mes yeux habitué à l'obscurité, je distingue que je suis dans une chambre. Je vois une petite table de nuit à côté du lit dans lequel je suis, et il n'y a que ça dans cette chambre, un lit et une table de nuit poussiéreuse. Puis la porte s'ouvre doucement et un homme au cheveux long, noire et graisseux qui lui arrive au épaule, entre. Il s'est approcher de moi, et à commencer a me toucher l'épaule, puis la tête. Bien sûr je me suis débattu et lui ai envoyer un coup de poing dans le nez. Qui s'est mit à saigner. Alors il a lever son bout de bois en prononçant « _EDOLORIS »_ à peine l'avait-il prononcer que je me tordais de douleur sur le lit. J'ai voulus hurlais mais je n'ai pue qu'émettre que de faible crie. Je tremble, et mon corps parcourut de douleur. Comme si des aiguilles me transperce chaque parcelle de ma peau. Puis l'homme abaissa son morceau de bois. J'ai de la misère à respirer et tous mon corps tremble.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Les mangeurs de Thétanos**_

Ma tête tourne, l'homme sort de la chambre, puis un autre entre. Il est grand et à des cheveux long et boucler qui lui arrive au épaule, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je crue entendre vaguement : « Servilus, ne me dit pas que... » La suite je n'ai pas pue l'entendre car je m'évanouis avant. Plus tard quand je me suis réveiller, j'avais mal partout, plus que la fois d'avant, mais bon j'ai vécu pire pas vrai ? J'ai senti que quelqu'un éponger mon front. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Et là j'ai vu une femme rousse, qui m'a sourie. Je veux m'éloigner d'elle mais mon corps me fait si mal que n'y arrive pas. Je perçois à peine ce qu'elle me dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri.

Molly ? Appela une voix d'homme que je crue reconnaître.

Oui. Répondit la femme qui est à mes côtés.

Où es tu ?

À l'étage, avec le garçon, que Rogue à torturer tous à l'heur.

J'arrive, est-il réveiller ?

Oui, mais il ne réagit pas.

Je suis la ! Dit l'homme au cheveux long et bouclé que j'avais déjà vu.

Sirius, comment vont les autres enfants ?

Bien, ils ne leurs ont rien fait, ils les ont juste assommer, Seul ce garçon à résister plus longtemps que les autres, je ne comprend pas Maugrey, Rogue et d'autres disent que Harry Ron et Hermione nous ont ramener des Mangemort.

Attendez, attendez, attendez il a bien dit mangeur de Thétanos ?

Sirius, Rogue l'a mit dans un piteux état. Dit la dénommé Molly.

Je sais, il lui a fait subir le Doloris, regarde ses yeux sont vides.

Oui, il ne peut pas parler ni bouger tellement il a mal.

Je sais, Harry m'a dit « Tu sais Sirius, si tu l'as bien regarder lorsqu'il se battait, tu aurais vu une aura bleue-vert l'entourer. »

Et pourquoi t'as t-il dit ça ?

Ça doit être une énigme.

La fille doit être sa petite amie, Remus ma dit que le garçon avait créer un barrage d'eau, lorsqu'elle avait été toucher. Elle doit s'appeler Annabeth.

Oui, c'est elle d'ailleurs elle veut voir le garçon, depuis tout à l'heur elle n'arrête pas de demander « Où est Percy ? »

Donc tu t'appelle Percy. M'a dit Molly. J'ai essayer de bouger la tête pour lui dire que oui c'était bien mon nom. Mais je n'ai réussi qu'a ouvrir la bouche sans laisser de son sortir.

Rogue, je vais le tuer, je vais chercher sa petite amie. À dit le dénommé Sirius.

J'étais content, vous allez me demander pourquoi ? Eh bien, je sais que mes amis n'ont rien. Annabeth savait comment me soigner. Le nectar et l'ambroisie, enfin il fallait qu'ils nous rendent nos sacs pour ça. Tant pis mon père ne sera pas content peut être même qu'il leur à déjà envoyer un message en rêve. Je n'en sais rien après tout.

Je commencer a m'endormir, mes yeux se fermés tous seul. J'entendis alors :

Petit ? Appela le dénommé Sirius.

Chut ! Il s'endort. Répondit la femme.

Puis plus rien.

Je suis dans un rêve, je suis dans le palais de mon père, Poséidon. Je me dirige vers le au du palais, les appartements du dieux des océans. La porte c'est ouverte et mon père et apparut. Il s'est approcher de moi, et il m'a dit :

Persée, il faut que tu te réveille.

Puis, d'un coup, je suis revenu à la réalité, je sentais à nouveau mon corps endoloris. Des gouttes de sueur perlait sur mon front. Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux. Je me demande pourquoi mon père ma envoyer ce rêve juste pour me dire qu'il faillait que je me réveille.

J'ouvris yeux et grimaça de douleur. Je vois floue, des cheveux blond et bouclé comme ceux d'une princesse sont devant moi, ceux d'Annabeth, ma petite amie. Mon Puits de Sagesse. Je voulu me redresser pour mieux là voir. Mais je poussa un gémissement de douleur ce qui fit réagir ma bien aimé. Elle se releva, je voyais toujours floue. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, je ne voyait presque rien, Annabeth appela :

Percy ?

Il ne peut pas répondre. Dit une voix grave que je ne connais pas.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la fille d'Athéna.

Un sorcier du nom de Rogue lui à fait subir le sortilège Doloris, et je suis Remus Lupin cher demoiselle. Répondit le dénommé Remus Lupin.

C'est le sortilège de douleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, tu es très intelligente, Hermione m'a dit que vous étiez des sangs-mêlés.

Oui, et on ne réagit pas comme vous, quand vous nous lancer vos sort, il ne faut dire à personne qui nous sommes mes amis et moi compris ?

Oui ça je le sais je ne le dirais à personne, comment ça vous ne réagissez pas de la même manière que nous quand on vous jette des sort ?

Eh bien, il faut que vous me rendiez mon sac, pour que je puisse soigné mon petit ami ici présent s'il vous plais ?

Oui bien sûr, vous êtes des sangs-mêlés, je suis un loup-garou.

Je le sais Hermione me l'a dit.

Bon, je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut. Dit le soit disant loup-garou.

Je vois une forme floue partir. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur en essayant de bouger ma main.

Arrête, ne bouge pas. Me dit la fille de la protectrice d'Athènes.

Comme seul réponse, j'ai poussé un petit crie lorsqu'elle à toucher ma tête.

Désoler, je vais te donner du nectar et de l'ambroisie, pour ta blessure.

Blessure ? Je ne suis pas blesser. Puis Annabeth toucha ma jambe, et je poussa cette fois un grand cris de douleur.

Désolé Cervelle d'Algue, mais tu ne savais pas où elle était.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en haut ? Demanda la voix de Remus Lupin.

Il à mal, à votre avis, avez vous trouver mon sac ?

Oui j'arrive.

Ne t'inquiète pas Percy.

Voilà tenez. Dit l'homme en entrant dans la chambre. Les voix étaient de plus en plus lointaine, je me laisser aller.

Tient, essaie de boire Percy. Dit Annabeth en me ramenant à la réalité.

Peerrccy ! Dit une voix. Une voix, la voix de Grover.

Doucement Biquet ! Lui répondis la fille de la sagesse.

Pardon, comment va-t-il ?

Pas bien du tout.

Donne lui le nectar.

Il ne peut pas avaler.

Essayez de lui faire une perfusion comme le font les moldus, mortels pour vous. Dit Remus.

Oui vous avez raison, je vais essayer.

Moi je m'en vais, j'aime pas voir le sang de mon meilleur ami couler. Dit le satyre.

Serre les dents Percy, sa va faire mal. Dit-elle en enfonçant une aiguille dans mon bras.

Je hurle ne comprenant pas se qui m'arrive. La douleur se rajoute avec les autres et elle est si intense que m'évanouis, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Piper**_

Je me réveille, je sens que mon corps est chaud, sûrement a cause du nectar. Un fil est accrocher à mon bras, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Piper. Et le seul mot que j'ai réussi à dire est :

Eau...

ANNABETH. À appeler mon interlocutrice.

OUI. Répondit celle-ci.

PERCY a DIT …

Il a dit quoi ? L'interrompit mon Puits de Sagesse.

Eau... répétai-je.

Eau ? Dit Piper.

Eau...

Heu...

Donnez...

Te donner quoi, Percy ?

De l'eau...

Mais bien sûr, je vais en chercher Percy. Dit Annabeth.

Pi...

Pi ?

Per...

Oui ? Dit Piper.

Anna...

ANNABETH.

OUI ? Demanda l'interpeller.

PERCY T'APPELLE.

J'ARRIVE, JE SUIS PARTIE CHERCHER DE L'EAU.

Pas... besoin... Ai-je dis.

IL A DIT « PAS BESOIN. » dit la fille d'aphrodite.

BON J'ARRIVE. Répondit la fille de la sagesse.

Je... dis-je.

Tu ? Me demande Pip's.

Laisse moi...

Je... non !

Je suis là ! Dit Puits de Sagesse.

Laissez Moi... ai-je essayer de crier.

Non, pourquoi ?

Je... ai-je dis en me levant.

Reste couché. Me dit la colombe (Piper.)

Non... Je me suis mis debout avec beaucoup de mal. Je tiens la table de nuit pour ne pas tomber et j'ai tapé du pied et ce que j'espérais être une grande vague. Était en effet une petite vague, elle repartie d'où elle venait aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Puis avec un bruit sourd, je me suis effondrer au sol. Annabeth et Piper m'ont relever et mit dans le lit, tandis que j'entendais des bruits de pas lointain.

Que c'est-il passer ? Demandèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tyson, Darren, Molly, Sirius, Remus et d'autre personne que je ne connais pas d'une même voix.

Cervelle d'Algue a essayer de se lever et de faire apparaître vous savez quoi. Dit Annabeth, pendant que tous mes amis sangs-mêlés hochaient la tête.

De faire apparaître quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

Beth... de l'eau... ai-je articuler en poussant un gémissement de douleur en retirent le fil que m'étaient les mortels de mon bras d'où le sang commencer à couler.

Il lui faut de l'eau. dirent Tyson, Darren, Grover – qui venait d'arriver- et Annabeth.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron hébété.

Vous verrez. Dit Annabeth en partant. Je gémis en voyant déjà tous le sang que je venais de perdre.

Non... Dis-je en voyant un bout de bois flou se lever en ma direction. Puis je vis Tyson – en flou – se mettre devant moi.

Ne LE TOUCHER PAS. Dit celui-ci.

Mais je veux le soigné. Protesta Molly.

Non, il ne réagit pas comme vous à vos sort. Dit Piper.

Comment ? Comment nous as-tu trouver Pip's ? demanda Grover.

Je suis venu grâce à Blackjack... entendus... pensées de Percy... venu... chercher et... ramenée ici. Répondit la concerné, enfin je n'ai réussi qu'a percevoir ça.

Percy ? Ça va ?

Je... murmurai-je.

Tu es tout pâle. Regarde tous le sang perdu. Dit la voix de Grover, enfin je n'ai compris que la moitié de ce qu'il disait.

Percy... Eau... Père... à dit Annabeth essoufflé.

Papa... ai-je dis hébété.

Bon il a essayer de faire apparaître quoi ? Demanda Ron.

L'eau... Lui murmura Hermione dans l'oreille.

Ah.

Oui ton père Percy. À dit Puits de Sagesse.

Eau... ai-je répondu.

Tiens. Dit-elle en me tendant un verre d'eau de mer et ma gourde.

Je la versée sur moi et a me sentir mieux sous les cris de surprise des autres. Mes blessures ont commencer à guérir, mais je me sentais toujours aussi mal.

Comment ? Ont demander deux hommes que je ne connais pas.

C'est le... commença Ron avant qu'Hermione ne lui marche sur le pied.

C'est le quoi ? Demanda Remus.

C'est rien. Dit Harry.

Si ont vous le disait vous ne nous croirez pas. Et intervenue Piper.

Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

Par-ce que je vous le dis.

Beth. Ai-je murmurai faiblement.

Oui ? Demanda la concernée.

Ça marche... pas l'eau.

Quoi ?

Ça marche... pas l'eau. Ai-je répété.

Comment ça se fait ?

C'est pas...

c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Annabeth inquiète.

En effet il y eu une lumière éblouissante, j'ai compris qu'il se passé quelque chose de bizarre alors d'une main j'ai pris le poignet de ma petite amie, et de l'autre j'ai créer un bouclier d'eau autour d'elle et moi. J'ai remarquer que mon Puits de Sagesse était affaiblie tout comme Grover, Piper, et Tyson. Seul Darren et moi étions encore en état de combattre, j'ai réussi – grâce à mon bouclier – à retrouver des forces, j'ai vu qu'Annabeth était moins affaiblie que mon meilleur ami et mon demi-frère. Mon bouclier avait fait plus effet sur Darren que sur ma petite amie.

Minis Mangemorts. À dit un homme que je ne connaissais pas, il avait un œil magique – couleur bleue électrique comme ceux de Thalia – et un normal, des cheveux qui lui arriver à peu près au épaule, de couleur blond.

Minis Mangeurs de Thétanos ? Ai-je demander en étouffant un rire.

Mangemorts pas Mangeur de Thétanos, et puis c'est qui Thétanos ?

Quelqu'un.

Bon écoutez moi maintenant, quel est votre plan ?

Non, vous vous allez m'écouter ! Ai-je déclaré. Tout d'abord qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi nous affaiblissez vous ? Et nous ne somme pas des Mangeurs de Thétanos.

Je suis Maugrey Fol œil, je vous ai affaibli pour que vous ne luttez pas, mais a ce que je vois trois d'entre vous avez échapper à mon sortilège.

D'accord.

Comment as tu fais ça ?

Ça quoi ?

Ce bouclier ?

Ah ça ! Eh bien, heu...

Tu n'as pas de réponse, ce ne serai pas de la magie noir par hasard ?

De la magie quoi ?

De la magie noire, c'est une sorte de magie qui est dangereuse, comme le seigneur de Titans. M'a dit Annabeth à voix basse. Elle réfléchissait intensément, donc elle devait être en train de confectionné un plan.

Tu cherche n'est-ce pas ? Lui ai-je demandai d'une voix très basse pour que seul elle l'entende.

Oui.

Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez vous deux ? Ai intervenu le sois disant Maugrey.

Elle m'expliquer ce qu'était « La magie noire. » ai-je répliquer.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Est-ce de la magie noire que tu as fait, il y a pas si longtemps ?

Non.

Alors c'est quoi ?

Je ne peux rien vous dire.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : interrogatoire**_

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais demi-dieux, Immortel. Je ne savais pas comment procédé, je savais qu'Annabeth chercher un plan, mais ça ne m'avancer à rien.

Tu ne peux rien nous dire où tu ne _veux_ pas. M'a demander Lupin.

Les deux. Lui ai-je répondu.

Sirius va chercher le Véritaserum s'il te plais.

Le quoi ?

Percy, quoi qu'ils te donne il ne faut pas le boire. M'a chuchoté mon Puits de Sagesse à l'oreille. Je me suis concentrer pour pouvoir faire passer le message à Grover, par le lien d'empathie qu'il avait créer entre lui et moi. « Hey Grov' S'il te plais écoute moi, il faut que tu fasse passer se message « Quoi qu'ils te donne il ne faut pas le boire. » Peux tu passer se message a tout le monde s'il te plais ? » il m'a répondu : « Bien sûr vieux, t'inquiète pas. »

Beth' j'ai fais passer le message à Biquet il va le passer au autre. Ai-je dis à Annabeth.

D'accord, défend nous.

D'accord.

J'ai dis d'accord, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça. Sirius et revenu avec trois fiole au liquide transparent. Il les a donner à Maugrey.

Bien, merci Sirius. À répondu le sorcier à l'œil magique en débouchant une des fiole. J'ai dis à Annabeth que je les défendrez et je le ferais. J'ai pris mon stylo-bille et je l'ai actionné pour qu'il devienne ma fidèle épée. J'ai actionné également ma montre-bouclier que Tyson m'avais offert quand j'étais en deuxième année a la colonie. J'étais prêt à en découdre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'a demander Lupin.

Je vais me battre. Lui ai-je répondu.

Te... Te battre contre nous ? À demander Maugrey.

Oui pourquoi ça vous dérange ?

Si tu veux te battre alors bat toi.

Comme vous voudrez. Ai-je dis en me mettant en garde, ils ont sortie leur bouts de bois et ont commencer à lancer des lumières rouges que je parais. Puis je suis passer à l'attaque. J'ai fait une entaille profonde dans le bras de Lupin, puis j'ai parais quelques sorts, puis je suis repartis à l'attaque. Je savais qu'on était trop ici, deux fils de Poséidon, un satyre, un cyclope, une fille d'Athéna et une fille d'Aphrodite. Sa fait quand même beaucoup pour attirer les monstres. Mais quand j'y pensé ici il y avait des mortels qui jettent des lumières donc les monstres ne pourraient pas venir. Je blessa quelques mortels puis, je sentis que quelqu'un était derrière moi, je me suis retourner vif comme l'éclaire et donner un coup d'épée dans le ventre de Maugrey.

Alors ? Dis-je.

Garçon ! M'a t-il répondu.

Quoi ?

Tu vas le regretter.

Et comment ?

Comme ça. À t-il dit en prenant sa baguette. Un trait de lumière vert m'a toucher et tous mais sens se sont engourdie, une voix à résonner dans ma tête « prend ton épée et plante la toi dans les poumons. » et moi bête que je suis je l'ai fait. J'ai levé Turbulence-Maritime et je l'ai enfoncé dans la partie droite de ma poitrine où se trouve mes poumons. J'ai hurlé de douleur reprenant tout contrôle de mes sens.

Percy ! à hurler Darren.

Mais... Mais... Alastor... Tu es complètement malade ou quoi ? À dit Lupin.

Percy ? Tu m'entend ? À dit la voix d'Annabeth très lointaine.

Nan mais regarde tous le sangs qu'il perd. Il y eu un tremblement de terre puis une voix dit :

Persée ? À demander la voix de Poséidon. Attendez Poséidon, mais que faisait-il ici ?

Seigneur ! On dit les voix lointaines de Grover, Piper et Annabeth.

Qui êtes vous ? À demander Sirius.

Je suis le père de Percy Jackson ici présent. À dit mon père.

D'accord.

Donc vous êtes Poséidon ? Seigneur... à dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

Oui. À répondu mon père.

De mon côté je continuait de hurler de douleur. Je luttais pour ne pas m'évanouir, je sentis une odeur que je connaissais très bien, une odeur salée la mer. Mon père.

PERCY ? à hurlé Annabeth. J'avais de grosse difficulté à respiré et je sentais mon corps se vidé de son sang.

Que lui avez vous fait ? À demander mon père en colère, tellement en colère que je sentais les vagues s'agitaient et devenir de plus en plus grosse.

Je lui ai jeté un sort impardonnable, celui de l'imperium, et lui ai fait planter lui même son épée dans ses poumons.

Je m'occuperais de vous plus tard, pour l'instant je vais m'occuper de mon fils. À répondu le dieu.

Je ne vois plus rien, je sens l'odeur de mon père donc je sais qu'il est assez proche de moi. Mon sang continu à couler, d'une main une vague l'entour, il parle avec quelqu'un. Puis une lumière jaune m'éblouis, je sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience, je sais que Thétanos et Hadès seront content de me voir aux Enfers.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : La visite du soleil**_

Je n'entends plus rien mais je souffre, j'ai mal, très mal.

Seigneur. Ont dit les sangs-mêlés.

Poséidon. À dit Apollon.

Apollon. À répondu mon père.

Peux-tu le soigné ? À demander Poséidon.

Mais bien sûr. Il faut retiré l'épée.

Mais il perdra le reste de son sang.

J'en suis conscient mais il est blanc comme mort et il respire presque plus.

D'accord.

(3e personne)

Apollon retira l'épée de la poitrine de Percy, celui-ci hurla. Mais il hurler pas vraiment, il à poussé un petit cris avant de ne plus respirer. Annabeth pleurait. Tyson – à la vue du sang de son demi-frère – s'était évanouis. Grover commencer à manger le bout du lit. Piper avait vomit. Harry avait détourner le regard. Ron et Hermione rendaient leur déjeuné. Maugrey regarder la scène avec appréhension. Molly pleurait dans les bras d'Arthur. Tous les autres étaient sortit pour ne pas gêné les dieux.

Aller Percy bat toi. À dit Poséidon.

Oh non. À dit Apollon.

Aller Persée, aller.

Son cœur, Poséidon.

Quoi ?

Son cœur est trop faible.

Oh non.

Essaie de combiner ta magie avec la mienne.

Oui je vais le faire.

Mais attend il y a un problème.

Lequel ?

Je ne peux utiliser qu'une seule partie de mes pouvoirs parce-que je doit garder son cœur en vie.

D'accord et pour son sang ?

Je lui donnerais une potion. Et intervenu Rogue.

D'accord. À dit Apollon.

Aller on y va. À dit Poséidon.

Le dieu de la mer se concentre sur sa magie et y met toute sa puissance, pendant que le dieu du soleil maintien le cœur du garçon en vie. Percy respire à nouveau. Apollon lui bande la poitrine.

Son cœur va lâcher. Et intervenu Apollon.

Oh non ! à dit Poséidon.

Couvre le d''eau.

D'accord.

Il fit venir de l'eau qui couvrit tous le corps de son fils. Celui-ci repris une respiration normal. Son cœur commencer à battre normalement. Les deux dieux arrêtent leur magie, Annabeth s'approche de son petit ami mais le père des chevaux l'arrête.

Laisse le se reposé, il en a besoin, il est faible. Tu peux lui donné du nectar et après tu laissera les sorciers s'en occuper.

D'accord, Seigneur.

Bon nous devons y aller.

Au revoir Seigneurs.

Au revoir.

Part Apollon, je doit réglé quelque chose. Dit Poséidon.

Très bien, je te revois sur l'olympe.

Bien sûr !

Une fois le dieu partit la fille d'Athéna s'approcha de son petit ami.

Percy, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu verra. Lui dit-elle.

Hum hum. Fit Rogue.

Bonjour qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis Séverus Rogue et vous ?

Annabeth Chase, attendez vous êtes celui qui l'à torturer ?

Oui

Ne le touchez pas.

Je doit lui donner une potion régénératrice sanguine.

Je doit suivre les ordres de son père, donc je vous laisse.

Merci.

Pendant qu'Annabeth sortait, le professeur de potion s'approcha du garçon qui l'avait frapper tour à l'heure et qui avait faillit mourir.

Enervate. Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le fils du dieu de la mer.

Percy a ouvert les yeux et a commencer à paniquer. Le maître des potion le voyant paniquer alluma sa baguette. Le garçon à commencer à s'agiter et à trembler. Il devenait de plus en plus blanc. Le maître des potions essaya de lui faire ouvrir la bouche, mais Percy résister. Il ne voulait rien avaler de celui qui l'avait mit dans cette état. Rogue voulut lui donner, mais le liquide coula sur son menton. Lorsque le liquide carmin toucha la poitrine du jeune homme il commença à gémir de douleur. Puis il commença à pousser des cris de douleur, ce qui fit accourir Molly, Annabeth, Hermione et Harry ainsi que Sirius.

Que ce passe-t-il ? À demander Sirius.

J'ai essayé de lui donner une potion de régénération sanguine. Lui répondit Rogue.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? À demander Annabeth en voyant son petit ami secouer de tremblements.

Il est faible très faible miss Chase.

Donner lui ça. À-t-elle dit en lui donnant un verre de nectar.

Si je ne peux pas lui donner de potion pour le sang, je ne pourrait pas lui donner ça.

Il est brûlant. Dit Molly.

Il n'a pas assez de sang.

La mer prendra le dessus. Dit Annabeth.

Quoi ?

C'est le fils du dieu de la mer.

Je vais faire un examen pour voir ce qu'il à. Dit Rogue sans prendre compte de ce que la fille d'Athéna lui avait dit. Il pointa sa baguette sur le garçon et fit un examen finalement il dit.

Son cœur bat trop vite beaucoup trop vite, il peut paniquer dans le noir, il ne faut pas faire de geste brusque et être très calme avec lui, difficile pour moi.

Il faut lui donner du nectar. À dit Piper.

Professeur, pouvez vous vous occuper de Percy pendant qu'Hermione et moi allions discuté de tous ça dans la cuisine avec les autres ?

Bien sûr, monsieur Potter.

Venez TOUS et pas de mais. Dit le survivant alors qu'Annabeth aller protesté.

Dès que tous le monde fut sortis, Rogue s'approcha de l'enfant d'un des trois grands avec douceur. Il posa une main sur son épaule mais cette fois-ci sans douceur. Percy sursauta et trembla plus fort, il se recroquevilla et recula. Son cœur battait très vite et il menacer de lâcher à tous moment. Le maître des potions se rapprocha encore une fois avec douceur du garçon et lui donna le verre de nectar que la fille de la sagesse lui avait donner. Le fils du dieu de la mer recula encore une fois et tomba à terre.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Problème**_

(Percy)

Je recule et tombe du lit, je sens une forte douleur à la poitrine. Rogue se rapproche de moi, une fiole en main, il essaie de me la faire boire, j'ouvre la bouche, il verse le liquide carmin mais il coule le long de mon menton. Il me porte, je hurle de douleur et il me remet dans le lit et coupe mes liens. Des larmes coules le long de mes tempes, je tremble, je recommence à avoir de la misère à respirer. L'homme le vois et me dit de me calmer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Une douleur fulgurante me prend dans le cou. Je hurle à m'en cassé la voix. Je me tiens le cou, Rogue me saisit les poignets je me suis débattu comme un diable. Je me suis vite arrêter à cause de la douleur de mon cou, elle était si forte que ma tête est tomber sans connaissance dans les bras de celui qui m'avait fait du mal.

(3e personne)

Rogue était terriblement inquiet, même s'il n'aimait pas le garçon. Il était inquiet. Il mit une alarme dans la pièce au cas ou le garçon aurait besoin d'aide pendant qu'il allait chercher son père qui venait de descendre voir les autres.

Une fois arrivé en bas il partit vers la cuisine où Poséidon venait d'entrer. Une fois enter, il vit le père du garçon, évanoui à l'étage.

De quel droit avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda Poséidon.

Ah, Monsieur, euh... Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Maugrey.

Je n'est pas de nom de famille, je suis le dieu grecque Poséidon dieu des océans, mer et des Tremblements de Terre ou Neptune en Romain.

Ah d'accord !

Alors pourquoi avez-vous fait ça à mon fils ?

Il l'a chercher.

Et comment ?

Il a tout d'abord voulu se battre contre nous.

Et ?

Il m'a blessé.

Et ?

Et je l'ai fait ce blesser lui-même.

Vous avez intérêt à ne plus le toucher que ce soit avec votre baguette ou vos mains.

Et comment allez-vous m'en empêcher.

Eh bien, vous pourriez être surpris de voir que mon fils est aussi puissant que moi, si maintenant je lui verse de l'eau de mer et que je le guéri.

Et il fera quoi ?

Et bien tout d'abord il va se venger, mais moi je le vengerai aussi.

Vous m'entez !

Je puis vous assurez que non.

Prouvez-le !

Bien.

Poséidon claqua du doigt et un tremblement de terre fit sursauté tout le monde. Il y eut une faille dans le sol et de l'eau en sortit, elle entoura le dieu avant de tremper de la tête au pied le sorcier a l'œil magique.

Cela est-il suffisant ? Demanda le père des cheveaux un sourire au lèvre.

Ou...Oui ! Répondit Maugrey.

Poséidon se tourna vers Severus.

Comment va-t-il ?

Eh bien, tout d'abord je me suis approcher doucement de lui. Puis j'ai posé ma sur son épaule, il a sursauter, il trembler, pleurer, de toute évidence il avait mal, je dirai même trop. Il était paniquer en me voyant son cœur ne cesser de accélérer, je lui ai dit de se calmer car il pouvait lâcher a tout moment. Puis par la suite je l'ai parce qu'en reculant il est tomber du lit. Donc je l'y ai remit et j'ai coupé ces liens que vous aviez actionné pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger tout a l'heure quand vous étiez avec le docteur. Le garçon a continuait à pleurer, puis il a à nouveaux sursauter et a mmit ses mains a son cou. Au début qu'il voulait mettre fin à sa vie, mais quand il s'est débatit et qu'il a commencer a tourner la tête, il s'est arrêter tout de suite. Je crois que la douleur était si intense qu'il a perdu connaissance. Avant de descendre pour vous en informer j'ai placé des sorts qui me préviendrai s'il était réveiller ou si son état empiré, mais pour...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une alarme retentissait, alors avec un regard au dieu en signe de le suivre il partit en courant à l'étage.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Annabeth réfléchit**_

Annabeth les suivit et lança un regard qui signifier « Si quelqu'un me suis et fait du mal à Percy, je le tue a la seconde où il l'a toucher. » Puis elle monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre dans laquelle se trouver son petit ami, la porte était ouverte. Elle hésita une seconde de peur de voir l'état de sa Cervelle d'Algues. Finalement elle se décida à entrer. Ce qu'elle vit l'a figea sur place. Percy était recroqueviller sur le lit, les mains sur son cou, et de l'eau entourer son lit. Au départ ce n'était qu'un mince filet d'eau qui ne cesser d'augmenter. Poséidon avait fait un espace avec l'eau pour qu'il puisse entrer, la fille d'Athéna entra a sa suite, pendant que le professeur de potions était rester figer.

Seigneur ? Demanda Annabeth.

Oui ? Répondit le dieu.

Que ce passe-t-il ?

Il ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs et il a trop mal.

Pouvez-vous le soigner ?

Je penses.

D'accord, Seigneur, puis-je vous parlez en priver s'il vous plaît ?

Bien sûr. Dit Poséidon en couvrant son fils d'eau de mer pour le guérir.

Je vais vous laissez dans ce cas. Dit le sorcier en sortant.

Merci pour tous. Lui dit le dieu de la mer.

Une fois le sorcier sortit Annabeth se tourna vers le dieu. Celui-ci pouvait voir ces yeux gris orage qui d'habitude était claire était en ce moment plus était foncer, de toute évidence elle réfléchissait.

Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda enfin le père des chevaux.

J'ai élaboré un plan.

Oui, lequel ? Et pourquoi ? Et Pour qui ?

Pour sortir de cet endroit, pour les sangs-mêlés et pour aller chercher mon demi-frère.

Je vois et les sorciers ne peuvent pas vous aidez ?

Les ados sûrement, mais pas les adultes.

D'accord, donc il y aura, si je ne me trompe pas, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ? C'est bien cela ?

Oui.

Et quel est le plan ? Sans être indiscret, je sais que ta mère en fait des beaux.

Vous n'êtes pas indiscret et merci pour ma mère, c'est logique je tiens d'elle.

Oui.

Alors je vais vous expliquer.

Elle marqua une pause, le dieu attendit patiemment, puis elle repris.

Tout d'abord, on va devoir aller voir l'oracle pour une prophétie...

Pas la peine Apollon doit passer tout a l'heure. L'interrompit le dieu.

D'accord attendons le Seigneur Apollon pour la prophétie et je verrai si le suite de mon plan est bon après la prophétie.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, allons voir comment va Percy.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit dans lequel loger le demi-dieu.

La suite le 24/05.

Alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser, j'en serai ravie.

J'attends les Rewews avec impatience.

Voilà je vous dit à la semaine prochaine.

Biz


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : La prophétie**_

( Percy )

Je vois deux souhaites noire qui s'approche de moi, je frissonne.

« Tout va bien Percy. » Me dit la voix de mon père.

« C'est ton Puits de Sagesse avec ton père. » Dit la voix d'Annabeth.

Je me sens plus rassurer, je sens de l'eau sur moi, je sens ma force remonter. Je trouve la force de parler malgré la douleur dans mon cou.

« Papa ? Beth ? » Dis-je.

« Oui. » Répondirent-ils.

« Mal au cou. »

« Percy Apollon doit arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes, tu tiendra ? » Me dit mon père.

« Sais pas. » Ai-je chuchoter.

« Il doit aussi annoncer une prophétie. » Dit Annabeth.

« Prophétie ? »

« Bah oui nous n'avons pas été voir l'oracle à la colo, bien sûr on aurait pu appeler Rachel mais Apollon a proposer de venir. »

« Aie Mal, papa. »

« Dans cinq minutes, Percy, l'eau ne fait rien » Dit Poséidon.

« Long. »

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante apparut dans la chambre. Je dû fermer les yeux même si je savais que c'était le dieu du soleil.

« Apollon ! » Dit mon père.

« Poséidon, eh bien, Percy tu n'en a pas assez de me voir cela fait déjà deux fois que je viens. »

« Vous... Vous ne devez pas venir normalement lors des quêtes. » Dis-je.

« Normalement, non. Mais je peux te soigner et dire la prophétie. » dit le dieu de la guérison.

« Allez-y, s'il-vous-plaît, soignez moi, j'ai trop mal. »

« Oui, ensuite la prophétie. »

Il s'avança vers moi, posa une main sur mon cou. Je commence a hurler, mais la douleur s'apaise, je me sens mieux. Je me lève, m'assois, mon père me donne ma gourde. Je l'ouvre, et verse le contenue sur ma tête. Je sens ma force se décuplé. Je me lève et dis. :

« Merci, Seigneur Apollon. »

« Mais de rien, bon la prophétie, maintenant. »

Il ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit quelque minutes plus tard, mais ils étaient entourer d'une brume verte, Apollon dit alors d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. :

« _Le fils d'Athéna est entre les mains du Traître qui travail pour le Temps._

 _Trois sorciers et six demi-dieux participeront a cette quête :_

 _L'élu, La connaisseuse, la peur des araignées,_

 _Anaklusmos, l'œil, son frère, la colombe, le Puits, la flûte._

 _Ensemble, ils devront ce faire confiance._

 _Ils Partiront au nord, au Canada._

 _Ils récupéreront ce qui a été enlevé,_

 _Mais deux d'entre eux mourront :_

 _un où il n'y a pas de lumière._

 _Un autre en sauvent un être qui lui est cher._

 _Enfin, le fils de la mer qui a redonner la foudre devra faire un choix :_

 _Tuer l'ennemi ou se sacrifié._

 _Sur un de ces deux choix le monde tombera ou sera sauver._

Une fois la prophétie fini, je me suis dit « et encore une prophétie a déchiffré et un choix a faire. »

. . . . . . . . …...

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre fini

dites moi ce que vous pensez de la prophétie

posez moi toute les questions qui vous passe par la tête j'y répondrai volontiers.

La suite Jeudi 9 Juin

dans deux semaine parce que Lundi 30 mai j'ai oral d'histoire des Arts donc je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire donc je vous dis a dans deux semaines.

biz


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 : Le déchiffrement**_

(Percy)

Quand la prophétie fut terminer, le dieu du soleil disparut dans une lumière blanche. Je regarde mon père.

« Puis-je appeler les autres ? » Demandai-je ?

« Oui, vas-y. » me répondit-il.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que je me concentrer. J'ai levé les bras au ciel puis, je les ai rabaisser en provoquant un tremblement de terre. Je maintiens le tremblement et je descend les escaliers suivit de ma petite amie et de mon père.J'arrive dans la cuisine, je vois mes amis et les sorciers.J'arrête le tremblement de terre, Tyson et Darren se lèvent et courent vers moi, je lève ma main droite et fait surgir de l'eau de nulle par. Je la laisse m'entourer, seul mon père peut passer mes défenses. Je me méfie, sur mes garde tous mes sens en alerte. Puis une alarmes dans ma tête me dit que je dois leur parler de la prophétie. Je retire toute mes protections mais je sort mon stylo-bille alias Turbulence-Maritime, en cas de besoin. Je provoque un nouveau tremblement de terre pour attiré l'attention de tous le monde, ce qui marche a merveille. Je me racle la gorge et dis :

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important, alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à me coupé la parole, n'y à essayer de vous battre contre moi. J'ai des protections, des amis, mon épée, mes pouvoirs et mon père. Alors si vous ne voulez pas attiser sa colère je vous dé-conseil de m'attaquer. » J'attends la réaction de quelqu'un, puis c'est Ron qui prend la parole.

« Quel est cette chose si importante ? Et en quoi toi tu es important ? » Hermione lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, mon père fait apparaître son trident, je transforme mon stylo en épée et je lève une main.

« Ron ! Il est important, il est le fils du dieu de la mer ici présent et j'ai l'intention de l'écouté moi, alors arrête un peu de faire le Gryffondor parfois et sois logique. » Dit Hermione.

« Intelligente... » murmure Annabeth.

« Bref, voilà pourquoi je suis important, elle à raison. Bon maintenant passons au choses sérieuse. Alors, Apollon est venu et il nous annoncer une prophétie et trois d'entre vous Sorciers sont concerner. Il faut la déchiffré et Annabeth est la plus forte pour déchiffré les prophétie. Mais avant ça on va vous la faire savoir. »

« Percy si cela ne te dérange pas je vais la dire ? » me demande Annabeth.

« Bien sûr Puits de Sagesse je t'en pris. » dis-je un sourire au lèvres.

« Bien la prophétie dit « _Le fils d'Athéna est entre les mains du Traître qui travail pour le sorciers et six demi-dieux participeront a cette quête :L'élu, La connaisseuse, la peur des araignées, Anaklusmos, l'œil, son frère, la colombe, le Puits, la flûte. Ensemble, ils devront ce faire confiance. Ils Partiront au nord, au récupéreront ce qui a été enlevé,Mais deux d'entre eux mourront :un où il n'y a pas de lumiè autre en sauvent un être qui lui est cher. Enfin, le fils de la mer qui a redonner la foudre devra faire un choix :Tuer l'ennemi ou se sacrifié._

 _Sur un de ces deux choix le monde tombera ou sera sauver. »_ Voilà »

Tous le monde est étonné à part mon père, Annabeth et moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

« Bah on a rien compris. » Dit Harry.

« C'est un peu pour cela qu'on va l'a déchiffré. Cervelle de Krill. » Dit Tyson.

« Eh ça c'est le surnom que Thalia m'a donner. » Dis-je.

« Bon alors, on reprend phrase par phrase. » Dit Annabeth. « Tout d'abord il y a : « _Le fils d'Athéna est entre les mains du Traître qui travail pour le Temps. »_ ça déjà ça veux dire que mon demi-frère, Malcolm a été capturé par Rémi qui travail pour Cronos. »

« Hein, qui ? Quoi ? » demande Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas la dedans ? » lui demandai-je.

« OK, le demi-frère de ta copine a été enlevé par Rémi, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Et qui est Cronos ? »

« Rémi et Malcolm sont des demi-dieux, est Cronos, si tu avais un peu étudié la mythologie grecque, tu saurais qu'il s'agit du Seigneur des Titans en gros le temps. »

« Bref, suivante » dit Annabeth.

« Ouais il y a : « _Trois sorciers et six demi-dieux participeront a cette quête :L'élu, La connaisseuse, la peur des araignées, Anaklusmos, l'œil, son frère, la colombe, le Puits, la flûte. »_ ça ça veux dire que trois d'entre vous aller y participé ainsi que six d'entre nous. Donc « L'élu » c'est qui ? »

« C'est Harry » Dit Hermione.

« OK, « La connaisseuse » ? »

« Moi » Dit Hermione.

« OK, « La peur des araignées » c'est peut-être Annabeth. »

« Non. » répondit celle-ci. « Moi je suis « Le Puits ». »

« Donc c'est Ron. » Dit Harry.

« Oui il a peur des araignées. » dit Hermione.

« Oui, bon pour les sorciers c'est fait, « Anaklusmos » c'est moi » dis-je.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demande Hermione.

« Eh bien, c'est le nom de mon épée-stylo donc c'est un peu normale que ça soit moi. »

« Bon d'accord suivante » dit Annabeth. « « L'œil » ça c'est Tyson, c'est un cyclope. »

« OK, « Son frère » c'est Darren. » dis-je.

« Oui, « La flûte » je présume que c'est Grov'. »

« Et « La colombe » c'est Piper, le signe d'Aphrodite est la colombe donc c'est forcement elle. »

« OK, phrase suivante » dit Grover. « _Ensemble, ils devront ce faire confiance. Ils Partiront au nord, au Canada. »_ c'est logique on devra se faire confiance et on partira pour le canada. »

« Oui Biquet, c'est bien cela. » dit Annabeth.

« Bon, suivante » dis-je. « _Ils récupéreront ce qui a été enlevé,Mais deux d'entre eux mourront :un où il n'y a pas de lumiè autre en sauvent un être qui lui est cher. »_ on récupérera Malcolm, mais deux mourront un où il n'y a pas de lumière et un autre en sauvant un être qui lui ai cher on ne peut pas être plus claire. Non ? »

« Non on ne peut pas être plus claire, on verra bien en tant voulu. » Dit Annabeth.

« Et la dernière c'est « _Enfin, le fils de la mer qui a redonner la foudre devra faire un choix :Tuer l'ennemi ou se sacrifié._

 _Sur un de ces deux choix le monde tombera ou sera sauver. »_ ça sa veut dire que Soit Tyson soit Darren soit Percy devront faire le choix. » dit Grover.

« Mais non c'est Percy, c'est lui qui a redonner l'éclaire à Zeus » dit Piper.

« Bon on verra en temps voulu pour ce choix, pour l'instant on doit se préparé. » Dis-je.

Salut tout le monde, bon alors n'hésitez pas à mettre des rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ou si je doit arrêter ou continuer.

Alors dites-moi tout.

La suite donc le chapitre 16 sera posté le 15 juin.

par contre je mettrer bien le chapitre 17 la semaine suivante mais je devrais faire une petite pause car le 23 et le 24 juin j'ai le Brevet. Donc la semaine d'après je posterai bien le chapitre 18, mais je ne pourrai pas poster pendant les vacances car je pars et je ne prend pas mon pc donc je publierai le chapitre 19 environ vers la rentrée.

Sur ce bonne à tout chance à tous ceux qui passe le Brevet.

Je vous dis à bientôt.

Biz


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, dans ce chapitre il auras beaucoup de changements d'avis des personnages autant sorciers que sangs-mêlés.

Le chapitre est plus long que les autres, bon allors je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPJHJ

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Le plan d'Harry**_

(Harry)

Après le déchiffrage de la prophétie je l'ai mieux compris. Ok, les sorcier doivent faire confiance aux demi-dieux, mais je n'aime pas ce Percy, bon je sais que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'à fait Maugrey. Mais, il n'a fait qu'attiser la colère d'un dieu, pas n'importe quel dieu en plus le dieu de la mer, il ne réfléchit vraiment pas dès fois. Percy m'a impressionner dans la chambre, de un : il a fait fait un bouclier qui à contrer l'attaque de Maugrey pour lui et ses frère, de deux, il a réussi à bloquer tout les sorts qu'on lui jeter avec son épée, de trois : il contrôle l'eau et il semble entraîner à se battre comme si il se battait tout les jours avec des montres ou des gens comme lui. Annabeth, elle est très intelligente, elle a su directement ce qu'était le Véritaserum, je me méfie d'elle, les autres je n'ai rien à dire je ne les connais pas assez. Il faut que je fasse boire du Véritaserum à Annabeth ou Percy pour savoir ce qu'il trame. Je vais en parler aux membres de l'ordre et je verrai ce qu'ils en pensent. Je vais dans la cuisine et par chance ils sont tous là sauf les sangs-mêlés, parfait.

« Salut, dites j'aimerai vous demandez si ça serai possible d'interroger soit Percy soit Annabeth avec du Véritaserum, pour savoir s'ils vont tenter quelque chose contre nous ? » ai-je demander, pendant que je disais cela Ron hochait en signe d'approbation.

« Cela serai possible en effet. » dit Rogue.

« On devrai plus tôt le donner à Percy. »

« Pourquoi, Mr Potter ? »

« Annabeth sais ce qu'est cette potion, je l'ai entendu dire à Percy de pas avaler cette potion en lui expliquant les effets. »

« Apparemment nous avons trouver plus intelligent que toi, Hermione. » Dit Ron.

« Dans dix minute rejoignez moi dans le salon, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter. Je vais chercher la potion »

« D'accord, et Ron tu as raison. On demandera de qui elle est cette fille. » dis-je.

(Percy)

Je n'ai rien eu a préparer, mes affaires étant déjà prêtes en sachant qu'a la base je suis déjà en quête. Je suis dans le salon, lorsqu'arrive Harry, Ron, Hermione et l'homme en noir. Celui-ci tient un plateau avec cinq tasses de thé a la menthe. Il m'en propose une et s'assoient. Tout mes sens ce mette en alerte, mon thé et claire que celui des autres. Ils commencent a boire leur tasse, Hermione repose la sienne et je vois que la couleur de son thé est comme le mien alors, je bois sans me méfié chose que j'aurais dû faire.

(Hermione)

Je vois que le plan d'Harry à parfaitement fonctionner. Percy bois, puis ses yeux deviennent floue. Alors le professeur Rogue commence l'interrogatoire.

« Tout d'abord, que voulez-vous faire ? »

« Retrouver le demi-frère d'Annabeth, finir ma quête empêcher les plans de Chronos et si possible ramené Rémi à la colo. » Répondit automatiquement Percy.

« Vas-tu nous faire du mal ? » demanda Ron.

« Si cela est nécessaire, oui ! »

« Je vous l'avez dit qu'il fallait se méfier d'eux ! » nous dit Ron.

« Ron, laisse tomber tu ne comprend jamais rien. » Dis-je. « Bref, Percy est-ce vrai qu'Annabeth à – tout à l'heure – réussi a identifié le Véritaserum ? Et qui est-elle ? »

« Oui. C'est la fille d'Athéna. » répondit le fils de la mer.

« As-tu un rapport avec Voldemort ? » demande Harry.

« Qui ? » demande Annabeth, qui venait d'entrer.

« Voldemort le mage noir, le plus puissant du monde ! » ai-je dis. J'entendis Harry dire un « Merde » qui voulait dire « le plan ne peux pas marcher si _elle_ est là. »

« Ah lui, non. » dit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers son petit ami. « Percy sa va ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

(Annabeth)

Je regarde Percy, il n'est pas comme d'habitude, je me retourne vers les trois sorciers. Une main sur mon poignard en cas de besoin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » demandai-je d'une voix dangereuse.

« Rien, à part lui donné un thé à la menthe, miss Chase. » répondit Rogue.

« Avec du Véritaserum. » ajouta Ron.

À ce moment j'ai dégainé mon poignard, j'ai bondi sur le rouquin mais cependant, je n'avais pas vu que Rogue avait dégainé sa baguette. Un sort rouge fusa vers moi puis je ne vis plus que le noir mais juste avant je suis sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de Percy.

(Percy)

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé mais je vois un sort rouge touché Annabeth qui est sur Ron et elle s'effondre inconsciente ou morte. Aussitôt je me lève, courre vers ma petite amie prend son poud. Je soupire, il bat, mais ma colère n'est pas retomber pour autant. Je me retourne vers les trois sorciers, prends mon Puits de Sagesse l'écarte du combat – qui va avoir lieu je suppose – je dégaine mon épée, actionne ma montre-bouclier, je produit un tremblement de terre. Puis je dis d'une voix dangereuse :

« Tu n'airais pas dû ! »

Et Rogue s'est levé à demandai aux trio d'aller Ailleurs s'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir de sort ou de coup d'épée, il a levé sa baguette, moi mon épée et mon bouclier. J'ai attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas, il m'a lancé un sort bleue nuit. Que j'ai paré à la vitesse d'un éclaire. J'ai entendu et senti que Darren, Tyson, Grover et Piper venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Je me suis avancé vers le professeur, mon épée levé. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le blessé mais étant donné qu'il ait osé touché Annabeth, mais se ne serai pas sage de l'attaquer alors que je suis supérieur, j'ai choisi la défensive. À ce moment, il lança une série de sorts que je pare facilement. Je suis plus rapide que mais camarades, vu que j'ai tout les pouvoirs des dieux. J'attends, encore et encore, il ne se fatigue donc jamais ce mec ! Cinq minutes passe, à présent tout les sorciers sont dans le salon, en retrait, je ne suis même pas essoufflé, apparemment les sorciers sont surpris. Ils nous regardent les yeux ronds, se demandant sûrement quand est-ce que je vais passé à l'attaque ? Je commence à m'impatientai et lui dis alors que j'esquive trois sorts rouge.

« Tu ne sais faire que çà ! »

Alors, le sorcier accélère la cadence en jetant des sorts vers cette fois, je les esquivent, les parent, en gros c'est assez simple. Un sort argenté passe au ras de ma tête, Hermione pousse un petit cri et murmure :

« Le sommeil sans fin, tu imagine si Rogue l'avait toucher ? »

Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur cette remarque, Rogue produit un tremblement de terre, faisant surgir des soldat – un peu comme Nico, fils d'Hadès – épée en mains. Ils se dirigent vers moi. Et m'entoure – un peu comme l'avait fait les chasseresses, à Capture l'étendard – je les laisse m'encerclé, mais d'un beau m'animent d'épée, je leur tranche tous la tête et provoque un tremblement de terre.

« Tu n'arrivera pas a faire mieux que moi pour les tremblements de terre. » Dis-je à Rogue.

« Ah oui ? » fit-il.

« Vas-y, à toi l'honneur. Celui qui fera le plus gros tremblement de terre aura gagné ce combat. D'accord ? »

« Comme tu voudra. »

Il baissa sa baguette, visant le sol et provoqua un tremblement de terre assez gros mais seul le bâtiment tremble, les sorciers et les demi-dieux durent se tenir pour ne pas tomber.

« Une forge d'Héphaïstos à été détruite par un de mes tremblements de terre, à moi ! »

Et sûr ces mots, j'ai rengainé mon épée et mon bouclier. J'ai fermé les yeux mettant toute ma concentration pour placé des protections autour d'Annabeth – qui commencer à reprendre conscience – et pour créé le plus gros tremblement de terre que mon énergie pouvait faire. Placé mes paumes de mains vers le sol, puis tapé du pied droit. Et là une grosse secousse se produisit tout le monde tomba au sol sauf moi, mais apparemment le tremblement qui dura une vingtaines de minutes ne se produisit pas que sur ce bâtiment mais à bien des kilomètre. J'ai tourné la tête vers Annabeth qui était pleinement consciente à présent, j'ai couru vers elle et cette dernière me dit :

« C'est moi ou je t'ai vraiment entendu dire que tu avais détruis une forge d'Héphaïstos avec un tremblement de terre ? »

« Tu n'as pas rêver j'ai bien dis çà ! Tu te rappelle le Mont St Helen ? »

« Ah, oui. » dit-elle en rougissant.

« J'ai gagné Rogue ! »

« Ouais, on se passera de tes commentaires. » dit-il.

« Allô, oui, d'accord je l'appelle. Percy t'as mère. » me dit Tyson.

« TYSON ! RACCROCHE CE TÉLÉPHONE ! » Dit Annabeth. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Trop tard, il les à attirer, il a eût trois tonalité. » dit Piper.

J'ai sentis les poils de mon cou se hérissé, je me suis retourné et vu que Rogue s'était relevé ainsi que mes compagnons. Sentant le danger, j'ai sorti Turbulence et couru vers le hall, au bon moment car à ce moment précis il y une grosse explosion.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJ

Voilà alors la suite le 20 Juin pour le chapitre 17.

dites moi ce que vous avec pensez des changements d'avis.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Départ**_

(Percy)

Mon père étant quand nous avons fini de déchiffre la prophétie n'était pas là. Donc en étant six sangs-mêlés, dont trois fils de Poséidon, une fille d'Athéna, une fille d'Aphrodite et un satyre. Nous pouvons attirer une centaine de monstres et ce que Tyson à fait avec le téléphone. Le hall était remplis de : chiens des Enfer, Drakeine, d'esprits de la tempête, le Minotaure – le premier monstre que j'ai vaincu et qui a une dent contre moi – le taureau crétois, la chimère, Lycaon et sa meute, des Empoussa, l'Hydre de Lerne, et des Harpys.

Bon bref, tout cela sa faisait beaucoup. Je me suis vers les sorciers et leur ai dis :

« Aller vous cachez c'est a nous de réglé ce problème »

Quelques-un d'entre eux partirent mais le trio d'or, si j'ai bien compris Harry Ron et Hermione, étaient resté.

« Partez » leur ai-je dis de ma voix la plus dangereuse, s'en fût assez car ils partirent.

Les plus gros monstres étaient en premières ligne, j'ai foncé sur le Minotaure et les autres se jetèrent sûr les autres montres. Je me suis dis ça va êtres un peu dure vu qu'on est que six et eux une centaine. Bref je me suis concentrer sur mon combat, le Minotaure était plus rapide que la dernière fois. J'ai appelé Kitty O'leary ma chienne des Enfers et lui demander de tuer le plus de monstres qu'elle pouvait, toujours concentrer sur l'homme-taureau. Je suis monter sur son dos et lui ai planté mon épée dans la nuque. Il poussa un rugissement de douleur et m'attrapa par le cou. Un visage triomphant, il commença à serré lentement. Mais il y avait une chose que ce taureau n'avait pas anticipé, j'avais encore Anaklusmos dans ma main et j'ai décidé d'aller aidé Annabeth avec la chimère, alors j'ai planté mon épée dans un de ses yeux. Le monstre poussa un autre rugissement de douleur et me lâcha. Je suis remonter sur son dos et lui ai arracher une corne lui plantant dans l'omoplate, comme la première fois quand je l'ai tué. Il se désintégra. Comme la plus part des montres que Kitty avait tué.

Annabeth était occupé avec la chimère, Tyson avec le taureau crétois, Darren lui avait choisit la voie facile et il tuer toute les drakeina, empoussa et chien des Enfers qu'il trouver, Grover et Piper étaient avec l'Hydre. Je suis parti aidé mon Puits de Sagesse, elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil et en un instant j'ai compris son plan. Elle devais distraire le monstre pendant que je coupé sa queue de serpent. Et cela marcha ou presque. Annabeth s'occupa du monstre pendant que je me suis placé derrière pour pas qu'elle me voit je lui ai coupé la queue elle tomba morte mais ne se désintégra pas.

« Il faut lui retiré son cœur pour qu'elle disparaisse mais on fera sa quand tout ça sera fini. » ma dit Annabeth.

Et je suis parti aidé Tyson, pendant qu'Annabeth aller aidé Piper et Grover. Tyson était en difficulté, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre, j'ai tranché une des corne du taureau qui rugit de douleur avant de me foncé dessus, je l'ai évité d'un bon, et lui ais planté mon épée dans le flanc ce qui ne marcha pas. J'ai réfléchi comment Hercule avait-il vaincu ce monstre ? Puis je me suis souvenu qu'il l'avait étrangler alors en Grecque ancien j'ai à Tyson de l'étranglé. Il a acquiescé, petit problème j'ai sauter sur le monstre pour le distraire mais il s'est laissé tomber sur le côté et a commencer a se rouler sur moi. Tout mon corps était agité de soubresauts : mon pouvoir aquatique m'empêcher de m'étouffai. Tyson à hurlait mon nom, à ce moment tout mes camarades ce sont retourner. J'ai fait un tremblement de terre pour les rappeler à l'ordre qu'il y avait des montres et qu'ils n'allaient pas attendre. Ce qui détourna l'attention du taureau et Tyson se jeta sur lui en l'étranglant une fois mort il ne se désintégra pas non plus. Mon demi-frère a retiré le taureau de sur moi et je me relevé avec de grosses difficultés, j'ai tranché la tête du monstre qui ce désintégra en poussière d'or. J'ai dis à Tyson d'aller aider pour l'Hydre, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question. Je me suis transformer en vague d'eau ce qui guéri une partie de mes blessure en revanche pour mes côtes c'est une autre histoire. J'ai foncé sur l'Hydre du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Harry qui tuer des Empoussa et je lui ai fait signe de venir me voir, ce qu'il fit une fois a mes côté moi toujours en vague d'eau, je lui ai dit que j'allais coupé une à une les tête du monstre et qu'il devrai enflammé le bout coupé autrement deux tête repoussé et il m'as dis qu'il était d'accord, j'ai créé un tremblement de terre et dis a mes camarades de s'éloigner du montre, Annabeth m'a regarder, un regard voulant dire : « qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête Cervelle d'Algues ? » Je lui ai fait un signe voulant dire « Attends tu verras. » puis j'ai foncé sur l'Hydre évitant les j'ai d'acide et de flamme je lui ai coupé la première tête. Annabeth à hurler « non Percy ! » mais Harry avait déjà enflammé le bout du moignon, et j'ai coupé les sept têtes les une après les autres, Harry les brûlant pour pas que ceux-ci repousse, en fait mon plan marcher plutôt bien. Une fois le montre tuer, j'ai jeté un regard dans la salle, la tête me tourné mais je n'y fit pas attention. Je me suis – avec Annabeth – attaquer à Lycaon et sa meute. Tyson était partie avec Grover combattre les esprits de la tempête, et Piper faisait à présent comme Kitty et Darren.

J'ai tué un loup puis deux puis trois, la meute ne compté que dix-huit loups et Lycaon. J'en tua encore quelques uns, il n'en resté plus que six en comptant Lycaon – mes côtes me faisaient plus mal que jamais - Annabeth tua les quatre dernier loup. Puis ne restant plus que Lycaon, Annabeth m'as regardé, de toute évidence elle chercher un plan, la laissant réfléchir je suis passé à l'attaque. J'ai asséné un coup d'épée dans le museau du loup-garou. Il saigner, et à dit :

« Joli, coup fils de Poséidon, tu as un point faible, t'es côtes. »

Tout en disant cela il me fonça dessus, Annabeth à se moment la lui coupa la tête. J'ai ouvert un faille faisant tomber le loup-garou dedans.

« Il n'est pas mort mais tu l'as expédié loin de nous, ça va Percy ? » me demanda Annabeth, voyant que j'étais tomber.

« Oui. » ai-je grondé.

« Comment on tue les esprits de la tempête ? » a demander Tyson, non loin de nous.

« On ne les tue pas, on les enferme. » dit Annabeth et à ces mots Hermione fit apparaître une cage résistible à tout les coups.

Comment les capturé sa je ne savais pas mais Hermione fit quelque « Accio » - attraper en latin – et ils rentrèrent tous dans la cage, que la jeune fille ferma d'un « Collaporta ». Annabeth à dit qu'on devait les gardé pour les donné à Éole les dieux des vents. Je me suis diriger vers les Harpys. Il n'y avait presque plus de montres, il ne rester plus plus que quelques chiens des Enfer, Drakeina et Harpys parci, par là. J'ai fait un mouliné avec mon épée tuant trois Harpys au passage. Il n'en rester plus que six. Annabeth parti s'occuper des chiens des Enfer et Tyson des Drakeina. En gros Les autres se débrouillé plutôt bien. J'ai tué toute les Harpys qu'il rester et suis partie tuer les deux Drakeina qui rester. Et on y était enfin il ne rester plus aucun monstre on les avait tous vaincu. Sauf un, la chimère gisait encore au sol morte. Voyant mon regard la fille d'Athéna me dit :

« Il faut lui enlevé son cœur, c'est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux, je vois que tu as trouvé tout seul pour le Taureau crétois. »

« Oui, mais je ne savais pas que ça serai ça. Il est lourd quand même » dis-je en grimaçant car je venais de respiré a fond.

« Tyson, tu veux bien retiré le cœur de ce monstre s'il te plais. »

« Oui ! » répondit-il.

Apparemment, je ne suis le seul à avoir été amoché. Piper saigner à sa jambe droite, Grover avait une entaille au bras gauche, Tyson avait juste quelques bleues, et Annabeth avait une longues griffures au dos. J'ai invoquer l'eau pour les soignés, se qui marcha sauf pour moi. Bizarre. La tête me tournait toujours, et des tâches se formaient devant mes yeux, j'ai essayé de me concentrer, mais je n'y arriver pas.

Je me suis dit qu'Annabeth trouverai un moyen, puis je me suis laisser glisser dans l'inconscience.

(Annabeth)

J'ai remercier Percy de m'avoir soigné puis j'ai regardé l'état de mes camarades. Percy les avaient soigner mais ils avaient l'air tous fatigué, je me suis retourner juste à temps pour voir Percy tomber parterre se tenant les côtes, puis sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je l'ais portait, l'ais mis sur le canapé et lui ais donner de l'ambroisie et du nectar. Ce qui sembla marcher quelques heures plus tard. Tout avait été nettoyer grâce à la magie, et Percy commençait déjà à remué. Si tout ce passer bien, on devait partir à l'aube. Percy ouvrit doucement les yeux, il fit une légère grimace, puis accepta le verre de nectar que je lui donner. Puis s'est assit.

« Comment te sens tu Cervelle d'Algues ? » lui ai-je demander.

« Très bien, et toi Puits de Sagesse ? » m'as-t-il répondu.

« Bien on par a l'aube qui est dans quatre heures. »

« Dans ce cas allons nous préparé. »

« C'est ce que j'allais te proposer. »

Nous nous sommes levé et diriger vers nos chambres respective. Comme prévu quatre heures plus tard, nous étions tous prêt à partir, après avoir dit au revoir aux sorciers qui ne partaient pas et pris des provisions.

Nous avons franchit la porte et là je me suis dit « Aller allons sauver Malcolm et affronter de nouvelles aventures. »


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 : Grover à la rescousse**_

(Hermione)

Vu que je savais _transplaner –_ ce que Harry et Ron ne savaient pas faire – j'ai demandé aux demi-dieux et à mes amis de mettre leur mains sur la mienne puis je me suis concentrer le Canada, le froid. Puis j'ai transplané, malheureusement je nous avaient fait transplaner dans la neige, donc ça aller être dur. J'ai créé une flamme bleue comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire à Poudlard lorsque nous avons froid dans les tribune de Quidditch l'hiver. Mais cela ne suffi pas pour le groupe entier. Percy avancer en tête du groupe aux côtés d'Annabeth et Grover. Juste derrière Piper et Darren. Ils discutaient tous dans une langue différente de la nôtre, mais j'ai repéré que c'était du grecque ancien. Harry, Ron et moi fermions la marche. C'est Ron qui me sorti de mes pensées. :

« Alors vous croyez que ça va ce passer comment ? »

« Je ne sais mais un deux d'entre nous mourront et j'ai peur que ça soit l'un de vous deux ! » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Percy et Annabeth on dit qu'il nous protégerai du mieux qu'il pourrai ! » Dit Harry.

« Oui, mais j'ai quand même peur, moi aussi je veux les protéger, pas qu'ils meur. »

« Tu sais combien je n'aime pas que les gens meurt à cause de moi ! »

« Oui, je le sais ! »

« Moi s'il te font du mal, je l'ais tue ! » dit Ron.

« Non Ron ! Tu ne tuera personne pendant cette quête ! »

« Mais, j'ai dit que s'ils te faisaient du... »

« J'ai dis NON ! Et en plus ils ne nous feront aucun mal ! »

« Vrai ! On vous à promis de vous protéger coûte que coûte tant que possible, on ne le fera pas en vous tuant ou autre chose que tu ais en tête Ronald ! » Dit alors Annabeth qui avait laisser Percy et Grover pour venir nous parler.

« Voilà, tu as tas réponse ! »

« Mais, tout à l'heure quand on a interroger Percy avec le Véritaserum, il nous a dit que si c'était nécessaire il nous ferai du mal et... »

« QUOI ! Vous avez interrogez Percy sous Véritaserum ? vous êtes SÉRIEUX ! »

« Oh du calme ! Oui mais nous devons le faire ! »

« A cause de vous on a eu une centaines de monstres à battre parce que vous nous avez mis en colère, on aurai pu mourir ! » dit-elle et sur ce elle parti à l'avant en courrant.

« Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu te taire Ronald ? » ai-je demander.

« De toute façon elles l'aurais bien su un jour non ? » demanda Harry.

« Si mais bon. »

(Grover)

Je trouvais toute cette neige magnifique, j'ai vu Annabeth courir devant, elle était en colère et je ne voulais pas nous attiser des monstres. Alors j'ai retiré mes chaussure et j'ai courru à ses côté.

« Hey, Annabeth calme toi, je ne veux pas qu'on s'attire une autres salves de monstres ! »

« Je sais Biquet, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça ! » me dit-elle.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ils ont interroger Percy sous Véritaserum. »

« C'est pas le truc qui t'oblige à dire la vérité ? »

« Si, justement ! »

« Bon, écoute Annabeth, il faut oublier cette histoire, la prophétie à dit que nous devons nous faire confiance ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison Biquet. »

« Je vais leur parler, d'accord ? »

« Oui vas-y essaie d'apaiser l'ambiance Grov' ! »

« t'inquiète pas ! » Et sur ce dernier mot je suis retourner à côté de Percy.

« Ça va Grov' ? »

« Oui moi oui, tu devrais aller voir Annabeth par contre ! »

« Oui je compté y aller de toute façon ! »

« À plus tard ! »

« Ouais ! »

J'ai remis mes chaussures et je suis aller voir les trois sorciers.

Je leur ais expliquer le problème, Hermione et Harry on tout de suite compris mais Ron c'est une autre histoire, mais une fois qu'Hermione lui ait expliquer en plusieurs façon sur leurs aventures, il a compris et à dit qu'il « Essaierai » de faire un effort.

Puis nous avons continué notre route sans encombres, pour l'instant !


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 : Rêve**_

(Percy)

Nous avons marcher pendant dix bonnes heures, dans la neige c'était compliqué, heureusement nous n'avons croisé aucun monstres. En marchons vers midi – indiqué sur ma montre-bouclier – nous avons manger quelques sandwich que madame Weasley nous a donner. Il n'y pu eu de conflit après celui de Ron et Annabeth, la nuit tombée il fallait trouver un coin ou dormir. On a continué à marché et pas loin de nous j'ai repéré une grotte qui serai l'endroit idéal. Je l'ais montré à mon Puits de Sagesse et elle m'as dit que j'avais raison, alors nous nous sommes diriger vers celle-ci.

Avec Grover et Piper on a installer les sacs de couchage, puis j'ai demandé à Tyson si demain il voulait qu'on appelle Chiron par IM – Iris Mail – et il en a été ravi. Puis je me suis mis à côté de Darren et nous avons commencer à discuter de nos famille, puis de tout et de rien. Lorsque j'ai regarder ma montre, celle-ci indiqué 20h30, alors j'ai provoqué un petit tremblement de terre – se que je faisais pour dire aux autres qu'ils devaient aller se coucher – bien sûr tous sauf les sorciers avaient compris, alors je leur ai dit :

« Quand je fais ça, cela veux dire que vous devez vous coucher et dormir, la route sera longue. »

Ils ont hoché la tête, puis se sont coucher. Quand à moi, c'est moi qui gardé les deux première heures de garde. Me voyant debout Harry m'a demander :

« Et toi, tu ne va pas dormir ? »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un monte la garde en cas d'attaque non ? Et de toute façon vous dormirez toute la nuit sauf s'il y a un problème, vous ne pouvez pas assurez les tour de garde, à cause des monstres et je suis le plus fort au combat. »

« Si tu veux... » dit-il en baillant.

« Dort bien ! »

« Ci... »

je l'ai laisser s'endormir et j'ai commencé à être attentif au moindre bruit, finalement une heure passa puis rien, puis deux heures. Comme prévu, je suis aller réveiller Grover et lui ais dit :

« Grov', aucune perturbation c'est à toi, moi je vais dormir. »

Il ne m'a rien répondu et s'est levé, moi je me suis coucher aux côtés d'Annabeth et quelques minutes plus tard je me sus endormi.

 _Rêve_

Je à nouveau vu Rémi au bord de la fosse, il parlait avec Chronos.

« Oui seigneur, 80 sangs-mêlés nous on rejoints, mais unz centaines on refusaient à cause de Manhattan, mon Seigneur. »

« Eh bien je te croyais plus malin que ça Rémi » dit la voix glacial de Chronos.

« Mon père n'a jamais rien fais pour moi qui parle d'un dieu, Seigneur ? »

« C'est imbécile d'Héphaïstos ! Oui ? »

« Le fils d'Athéna est particulièrement coriace, il ne veux pas nous rejoindre ! »

« Ce n'est rien nous le tuerons, une fois qu'ils auront mordu à l'hameçon. »

Le silence ce fit.

« Par jeune serviteur, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! » dit Chronos.

« Oui Seigneur. »

Puis il parti, me laissant seul avec le titan.

« Persée Jackson ! » dit-il en riant. Je ne pouvais rien faire sauf écouté.

« Je viens de percevoir que tu écoutais ma discution avec mon serviteur ! »

J'ai essayé de lui dire de rester en Enfer, mais comme d'habitude je ne pouvais rien.

« Fais ton voyage et viens à moi que je prenne ma vengeance jeune héro ! » et il se remis à rire.

Puis tout devint noir, quelqu'un me secouer, j'ai ouvert les yeux et vis qu'Annabeth et Hermione étaient penché sur moi soucieuse.

« Persée Jackson, tu m'as une peur bleue ! » dit Annabeth.

« Pourquoi tu bougeais comme ça, toi aussi Voldemort t'envoie des visions ? » me demanda Hermione.

« Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas Voldemort, juste un rêve de demi-dieux. » puis pour moi-même. « Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fais les rêve avec Chronos ? » dis-je.

« Alors c'est encore çà ! Encore lui ! Quels sont ses plans ? » Dit Annabeth.

« Attends, laisse moi me levé, et réfléchir à ce que j'ai vu OK ? »

« D'accord ! »

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJ

Et voilà bon le suite lundi prochain

biz


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20 : Explication**_

(Annabeth)

Je suis inquiète, je sais que Percy à fait un rêve réelle. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Percy est venu me voir pour les explication. Il s'est assis à côté de moi sur le bord de la grotte et à commencer :

« J'ai encore rêvé de Rémi, il discutait avec le Chronos. Il a dit que 80 sangs-mêlés l'avaient rejoints, mais qu'une centaines refusaient à cause de Manhattan. Et puis il a dit que Malcolm ne voulait toujours pas coopéré. Et qu'il était coriace. Ensuite chronos a dit qu'il fallait laisser Malcolm en vie pour qu'on puisse mordre à l'hameçon. Et puis il a dit à Rémi de partir, puis il m'as parlait, il m'a dit et je cite « Persée Jackson ! Je viens de percevoir que tu écoutais ma discussion avec mon serviteur ! Fais ton voyage et viens à moi que je prenne ma vengeance jeune héro ! » Voilà ensuite tu m'a réveiller ! »

Je réfléchissais donc il ne tuera pas Malcolm, mais il veux que nous mordions à l'hameçon.

« Il veut que tu viennes à lui, donc que nous poursuivons notre quête. » dis-je.

« Oui mais comme le dit la prophétie, « L'un d'eux mourra ou il n'y a pas de lumière et un autre en se sacrifiant pour un être qui lui ai cher. » donc deux d'entre nous mourront. »

« Oui mais je te protégerai coûte que coûte Cervelle d'Algues ! »

« Moi aussi Puits de Sagesse ! »

« Reste à savoir qui mourra. »

« Oui et moi, ça ne me plais pas du tout, « où il n'y a pas de lumière » cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose par hasard ? »

« Bianca ? »

« Oui, dans l'antre d'Ares ! »

« Aie, la pauvre. »

« Oui aller viens on doit reprendre la route. »

« Oui ! »

On s'est levé et on a commencer à avancer en tête du groupe sachant qu'ils étaient tous prêt depuis au moins dix minutes.

(Piper)

Je ne pouvais arrêter de penser à Chronos, que deux d'entre nous mourront et qu'il y a un piège. J'ai décidé de laisser Annabeth seule devant pour aller parler à Hermione, il fallait que j'en sache plus sur ce qu'il c'était passé quand je dormais. Je me suis mis aux côtés des sorciers, décidément ils sont inséparable.

« Salut, Hermione je peux te parler ? » ais-je demander.

« Bien sûr, Percy ! » m'a-t-elle répondu.

« Eh pourquoi veux-tu lui parler seul ? » demanda Harry perplexe.

« Un truc qu'elle vous expliquera je suppose. » lui ais-je répondu.

Puis on a avancer un peu Hermione et moi, pile entre mes camarades et les sorciers. C'est Hermione qui a entamé la conversation :

« Alors que voulais-tu savoir ? » m'a-t-elle demander.

« Ce qui s'est passé quand je dormais, à un moment tu as parler de Voldemort, c'est qui et quelle est le rapport ? »

« Eh bien, c'est toi qui m'a réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, alors j'ai été parlé avec Grover et il m'a dit que ça ne faisait que cinq minutes que tu dormait... »

« Mais comment t-ais-je réveiller ? » l'aije interrompue.

« Tu as hurler « Pas Malcolm ! » donc ça ma réveiller. »

« Ok, vas-y continue. »

« Donc je parlais avec Grover, il m'a expliquer votre première quête à vous trois, quand tu as commencer à bouger dans tout les sens comme si tu espérer te dégager de quelque chose, j'ai essayé de te réveiller croyant que Voldemort – qui le plus grand mage noir et le plus terrible – t'envoyer une vision comme quand il le fait pour Harry, il bouge comme ça aussi. Je n'arriver pas a te réveiller, tu bouger trop, puis tu as recommencer à hurler mais cette fois tu as dit : « Non, vous ne nous aurez pas je ferai tout pour les protéger j'en donnerai même ma vie, vous ne nous aurez pas ! » en boucle. Trop inquiète je suis aller réveiller Annabeth. Elle a essayer a son tour de te réveiller mais on n'y arriver toujours pas. Puis peu de temps après tu as hurler... »

« Encore ? »

« Oui, donc, tu as hurler mais cette fois tu ne disais rien tu hurler de douleur, je ne s'avais pas ce qui se passé et Annabeth était très inquiète, tu continuer de bouger en grimaçant de douleur, il faudra que vérifie que tu ne sois pas bléssé d'ailleurs. »

« J'ai des bleue partout mais dans mon rêve personne m'a frapper ! Et je ne pouvais pas bouger comme toujours dans les rêve de demi-dieux ! »

« Eh bien là, tu bouger dans tout les sens, donc tu n'arrêter pas et Annabeth aller péter un câble, elle ne cesser de te secouer, puis elle a prier Poséidon (un éclair zébra le ciel) puis sa mère pour te réveiller. Cela a semblait marcher car un peu après tu t'es réveiller. »

« Et c'est le rapport avec Voldemort ? »

« Oh Cervelle d'Algues tu es bête des fois elle te l'a expliquer. » Et intervenue Annabeth.

« Ah oui Harry. »

Sur ce Hermione est repartie auprès de ses amis et leur a expliquer ce que je voulais savoir. Quand à moi eh bien, je suis retourner en tête du groupe.

Et nous avons continuer notre chemin tranquillement.

PJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJ

Voili voilou je suis en train d'écrire le Chap 21 mais il ne sera poster qu'a la rentrer car je ne me servirer pas de mon ordinateur pendant les vacances car je part donc le premier ou le 2 septembre cela dépend si vous mettez des Rewews.

Bon sur ce.à dans deux mois.

Biz


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21 : Un bateau qui porte le nom de m'a belle mère**_

(Harry)

J'étais impatient de demander à Hermione, ce qu'elle avait dit à Percy. Lorsqu'elle nous eut rejoint et que Percy soit retourner à l'avant je me suis lancé :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je lui ais simplement raconter comment il a réagit quand il dormait en répondant à ses questions. » m'a-t-elle répondue.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il y ait autre chose ? »

« Rien, je ne sais pas ! » dis-je.

(Percy)

Je suis retourner a la tête du groupe, je discuté avec Annabeth quand je me suis soudainement arrêter. Vous allez me demander pourquoi ? Eh bien, mon père venait de me conseiller, sa voix m'avait dit dans ma tête : « Sens la mer, et avance vers elle. » rien que ça. Alors j'ai fait comme il m'a dit, j'ai respiré à fond cherchant la mer, une fois que je l'eus sentis, je me suis diriger vers elle.

Annabeth à mes côtés m'as demander :

« Percy, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Et pourquoi changes-tu de direction ? »

« Mon père m'a conseiller. » ais-je répondu.

« Oui et alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Que t'as-t-il dit ? »

« Ah, heu, il m'a dit de sentir la mer et de me diriger vers elle. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir. »

« D'accord. »

On a continuer à avancer vers la mer, de temps en temps je m'arrêter pour sentir a nouveau la mer, pour être sûr de prendre la bonne direction. Puis nous sommes arriver au pied des vagues, je me suis avancer dans l'eau me redonnant des forces, puis j'ai vu un bateau, je lui ais intimé de venir sur la berge et c'est se qu'il fit. Une fois accoster, je me suis diriger vers lui quand Annabeth poussa une exclamation :

« Percy ! Ce bateau porte le nom de ta belle-mère ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Amphitrite ? Tu es sûr ? » ai-je répondu.

« Bah oui, regarde si tu ne me crois pas ! »

Et c'est se que j'ai fait, j'ai regarder sur le bâbord du bateau et il y était bien écrit en lettre capital « AMPHITRITE ».

Nous sommes monter à bord avec quelques protestation de Ron puis nous avons continuer.

Et quelques minutes plus tard je me suis dis : « Tient cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait attaquer bizarre ! »


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22 : Un petit problème entre un sang-pur et le chef de la colonie**_

Percy

Nous voguons tranquillement sur la mer, le bateau était sous mon commandement, je pouvais nous situé très précisément et aucun bête marine ne passé devant nous sans me dire « Bonjour Seigneur. » assez sympas. Moi, je parlais avec Annabeth, Grover avec Piper, Tyson avec Darren et les sorciers ensemble. Je me suis levé et été voir les sorciers er leur ais dit :

\- Salut !

\- Tu vas bien Percy ? Ma demander Hermione. Ron arrête de râler, a-t-elle ajouter en voyant le roux râler parce que j'étais là ce qui a commencer a m'énerver.

\- Moi très bien, et vous ?

\- Bah moi oui après les autres demande leurs. Puis elle est partit à l'avant.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il va pas plutot nous tuer au lieur de nous protéger ? Chuchota Ron à Harry que j'ai très bien entendu vu que mes sens sont aiguisé en tant qu'hyperactif.

\- Alors tu ne me crois toujours pas _Mortel_? Ai-je lâcher.

\- Comment m'a tu appeler ? A-t-il cracher.

\- Répond d'abord à ma question.

\- Non toi d'abord !

\- Je l'ai posé d'abord alors répond !

\- Non toi !

\- Très bien, alors je t'ai appeler Mortel.

\- Oui je ne te crois pas, et pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?

\- Tout simplement parce que tu es un Mortel et si tu veux je peux juré que je vous protégerai autant que je peux ?

Il réfléchi.

Ron

La dernière phrase du sang-mêlé reste dans ma tête, je sort ma baguette en cas de besoin et dis :

\- Oui si tu veux mais pourquoi je suis un _Mortel_ pour toi.

\- Très bien, _Moi Persée Jackson, je jure sur le styx de protéger Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger autant que je peu !_ \- Il y eu un grondement de tonnerre puis le fils du dieu de la mer repris – Alors sa te va ? Et pour ta question eh bien sa veux dire que si un monstre te touche tu meurs, moi pour moi ça a toujours voulut dire que ce n'était pas un demi-dieu – sans pouvoir – voilà ce que veut vdire Mortel petit. M'a-t-il répondu.

\- Ne me traite jamais de petit ! Ais-je dis en pointant ma baguette sur lui, j'étais seul Harry était partit parler a l'avant du bateau avec Hermione. A nous deux maintenant tu va regretter de m'avoir mis en colère !

Percy

Je regarde le roux, puis en une fraction de seconde je comprend que le _mot_ je j'ai utilisé pour le qualifié la mit en rage alors je sort mon stylo, le déploie en épée. Mais avant que je ne peux faire quoi que ce soit le garçon venait de lâcher un sort de couleur bleue nuit vers moi qui me percuta en pleine poitrine. À ce moment là tout tourna autour de moi, je resens d'un coup une grosse douleur au niveaux de ma poitrine, comme si qu'on me brouiller de l'intérieur, je ne vois presque rien, j'essaie de parler ma voix est rauque. Alors je télépathie avec Grover. Je l'entend sursauter de où il est. Je lui dis que je souffre trop ue je ne peux rien faire. Puis j'arrête de communiquer avec lui. Je hurle parce que cette fois ci j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va éclater. Alors je me sers de mes sens nautique alors que j'entends tout le monde courir vers nous je dis au bateau de ne pas bouger de rester là. Puis je saute par dessus bord avant de m'évanouir et de couler ans les profondeur de l'océan.


	23. Chapter 23

Salut alors tout d'abord je voulais vous dire désolé de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre 22 comme prévu à la rentrée mais j'ai raté ma rentré enfin bref on s'en foue on est pas la pour parler de ça donc je voulais vous dire désoler.

Alors bonne lecture et dites-moi se que vous en pensez, merci.

HPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

 _ **Chapitre 23 : les filles qui crient le plus fort**_

Tyson

Je discutais tranquillement avec Darren quand j'ai vu Percy se lever et aller voir les sorciers, je me suis dit « pas de panique Tyson, ton frangin va bien il va juste parler avec eux ne t'en fais pas. » Alors j'ai repris ma discution avec Darren, je lui ai expliquer se que je faisait à la forge de papa, lui ma dit dans quel collège il était avant d'arriver à la colonie accompagner de monsieur Hedge. Et c'est la que j'ai entendu la discussion de Percy.

Il parlait avec le sorcier roux, j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, Darren a interrompus notre discussion pour écouté aussi celle de notre frère. Le garçon a dit un truc bizzare puis une lumière bleue nuit a toucher mon frère. Au départ j'ai cru qu'il n'avait rien quand j'ai entendu Grov' dire « Par Poséidon » tout bas. Je me suis levé d'un bon, j'ai entendu Percy huler de douleur. Puis d'un coup le bateau c'est stopper et j'ai vu mon frangin plonger dans l'océan.

J'ai attendu cinq minutes, tout le monde étaient debout, muet – moi compris – à regarder le sorcier et l'endroit où Percy avait sauter. Puis il y eut un déclic dans ma tête Percy ne remonter pas. Alors j'ai couru, sauter par dessus la barrière et plonger dans l'eau. Je me suis enfoncer dans les profondeur de l'océan, cherchant mon frère partout. J'ai encore descendu, encore et encore plus bas, jusqu'au moment où je l'ai trouver, il était inconscient et son visage était crispé par la douleur. Je l'ai pris et j'ai commencer à remonter le plus vite possible.

Annabeth

J'ai vu Tyson plonger à la recherche de mon petit-ami et la j'ai explosé :

\- MAIS, POURQUOI A TU FAIS SA IMBÉCILE, IL A JURÉ SUR LE STYX QU'IL VOUS PROTÉGERER TOI ET T'ES COPAINS, ET TOI TU…. TU LUI A FAIS QUOI ?

\- Déjà pas besoin de hurler comme ça, il m'a traitait de « _Mortel_ » alors que je ne lui avais rien fais et il m'a traitait de « _Petit_ » et n'accepte pas que l'on m'insulte alors la colère ma envahi et j'ai lancer un sort mais je ne sais pas c'est le quel ni les conséquences sur des personnes comme _Vous_! M'a-t-il répondu.

\- QUOI ALORS TU LUI A LANCÉ UN SORT JUSTE PARCE QU'IL T'A DIT « _Petit »_ ET « _Mortel_ » TU ES SÉRIEUX LA, ET EN PLUS TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS QUEL SORT TU AS LANCÉ, NON MAIS ON VA OU LA?!

\- Oui, je suis sérieux ! A-t-il dit et la réponse qui suivit ma choqué je ne penser pas du tout ça d'elle.

\- NON MAIS RONALD TU TE FOUE DE MOI LA ! TU VA ME DIRE QUE TU AS FAIT DE LA MAGIE ACCIDENTEL ? NAN MAIS NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS ME PARLER ! TU T'IMAGINE QUEL EFFET A PU AVOIR CE SORT SUR LUI EN PLUS IL A JURER DE NE PAS NOUS FAIRE DE MAL ET TOI TU LUI EN FAIS ! TU ME DÉGOUTE RONALD WEASLEY ! À dit Hermione.

Alors le roux n'a plus rien dit alors que la jeune femme partait s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Voulant détendre l'atmosphère Harry dit :

\- C'est laquelle qui crit le plus fort, les gars ?

\- Les deux ! Ont répondu Grover et Darren d'une même voix.

Je l'ai laissé dire, j'étais trop inquiète au sujet de Percy et j'ai attendu 5 minutes, puis 10 puis 15 puis 20 et l'a jallais péter un cable. C'est alors que 10 minutes plus tard – donc une demi-heure pour moi – d'attente Tyson est enfin réapparut avec Percy.

Il étais inconscient, et son visage crisper par la douleur, je l'ai alors pris dans mes bras. Laissant Tyson se reposé après sa longue recherche et j'ai amené mon petit-ami dans sa cabine et suis resté auprès de lui, jusqu'à son réveille.

Hermione

Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que Ron ai agit ainsi, bon ne nous av il ne réfléchit jamais mais de-la à s'emporter simplement pour les mots « _Mortel_ » et « _Petit_ » ça n'en vallait pas la peine. De plus je ne sais même pas se qui peut arrivé à ce demi-dieu qui na rien demandé a part avoir une vie normal et de l'aide pour retrouver de frère de sa petite-amie et Ron, il fallait qu'il fasse toujours le malin alors qu'aucuns monstres ou Mangemorts ne nous avait attaqué et que tout se passé bien. Je sentit mes joues se mouiller, oui je pleur et alors là il m'a fait mal. Je me suis décidé à me levé à aller voir si le Cyclope avait réussi à ramené son frère.

Annabeth

J'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir et j'ai alors su que s'était Hermione et je me suis dit qu'elle voulait peut-être des nouvelles de Percy. Alors je me suis levé et l'ai appelé, elle est arriver 15 secondes plus tard et je luis ai dit que si elle voulait elle pouvait rester ave moi et Percy. Elle a accepter et Piper et venu nous rejoindre.

HPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHP

Re, oui c'est encore moi, le prochain chapitre donc le chapitre 24, il parlera de Percy, de son état, et pour le reste je ne sais pas encore je laisserais mon imagination aller où elle veut bon alors à la semaine prochaine, j'attends toujours les rewews avec impatiente, voili, voilou

Biz


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24 : Il faut réagir**_

(Annabeth)

Une journée, après avoir récupéré Percy, le bateau s'était remis à avancer tout seul. Peut-être, que Poséidon nous aidé ou alors s'était le subconscient de Percy, justement j'attendais que ce dernier se réveil. Quand on parle du loup.

(Percy)

Je suis dans un brouillard, un brouillard blanc, comme avant que les ténèbres ne m'engloutissent mon cœur et mon cerveau se broyer de l'intérieur. Une douleur insoutenable, j'entends vaguement deux voix qui se murmurent des choses que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Le brouillard commence à partir, je peux sentir que je suis dans un lit, chaud et douillet. J'essaie directement de bouger les jambes mais, je n'y arrive pas trop faible, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais là aussi je n'y arrive pas. C'était comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Puis lentement, très lentement, mes yeux se sont – enfin – ouvert. Puis alors tout me revint en mémoire. Le bateau, les sorciers, la disparition du demi-frère d'Annabeth, la dispute avec le rouquin et puis cette douleur insoutenable que je subis en ce moment au niveau de mon cœur et de mon cerveau. Puis je me suis redresser, Annabeth a crier mon nom, m'a dit de rester allonger, mais je ne l'écoute pas j'essaie de me levé mais la douleur se fait plus vive que jamais et je hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocale. Je sens la mer autour de moi qui commence à s'agiter. J'entends que tout le monde débarque dans ma cabine, mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'entends quelqu'un lancer des sorts sur moi – que je sens – mais sa n'atténue pas la douleur. Je sens un goulot se presser contre mes lèvres, je bois. Je bois, j'avale, mais c'est un goût infecte qui reste dans ma bouche la douleur diminue un peu puis elle reprend de plus belle. Alors je hurle à nouveau, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je panique quand je n'entends plus rien, puis ne vois plus rien Je sors de la cabine sans savoir se que je fais, je bouscule beaucoup de mondes, me prend des mûrs dans la figure, brise une vitre avec ma tête sans le faire exprès. Alors j'appelle la mer pour qu'elle puisse me venir en aide, un gros jet d'eau viens sur ma figure – ce qui me guéris des blessures deu au vers brisé- et j'entends à nouveau, la douleur au niveau de mon cœur disparaît et celle à mon cerveau également mais je ne vois toujours rien. J'appelle Annabeth, qui viens tout de suite et me dit :

\- Percy?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Beth ! T'es où ? Je vois plus rien ! Je ne ressens plus aucun douleur, l'eau m'a guérie, mais je ne vois plus rien. Dis-je, avant de reprendre. Avant d'utilisé l'eau, je ne voyais et n'entendais rien, mais après j'ai de nouveau entendu mais je ne vois toujours pas ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi Annabeth, s'il-te-plais ! Ais-je supplié.

\- Percy calme toi, nous allons trouver une solution ! M'a-t-elle répondu.

\- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme !

\- je comprend Percy, mais écoutes-moi je viens d'avoir une idée. Si l'eau t'as rendu ton audition alors que tu n'a utilisé qu'un jet d'eau alors peut-être qu'elle te rendra ta vue, si tu plonge dans la mer ?

\- Tu… Tu crois ? Lui ais-je demander.

\- C'est le plus logique.

\- je l'approuve, ce n'est pas la fille d'Athéna ( coup de tonnerre) pour rien ! Dit alors Hermione pendant que je sursauter inconscient de sa présence.

\- Bon dans ce cas, alors je vais essayer. Ai-je finalement dit.

\- T'inquiète pas Frangin, je serai la pour te remonter à la surface en cas de besoin. Dit Tyson alors que je sursauter une nouvelle fois.

Et c'est avec cette dernière phrase dans la tête, que je me suis repérer grâce à mes sens notique et que jai sauter dans la mer.

J'ai attendu quelques minutes et ma vu est revenu, alors adressant une prière de remerciement à mon père, je suis remonter à la surface, heureux d'avoir retrouver la vu. Serrant tout le monde dans mes bras sauf les deux sorciers masculins et embrasser Annabeth, la remerciant de nombreuse fois pour être tomber amoureux que quelqu'un aussi magnifique et intelligent qu'elle.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25 : Ils rappliquent**_

(Hermione)

Nous avons fait un arrêt dans un port pour aller acheté de la nourriture en ville. Je dois Percy est un pro en conduite de bateau, je suis impressionné. Par chance il y avait pour Harry Ron ( à qui je ne parlais plus depuis l'incident) et moi un côté magie. Percy, Annabeth et Grover étaient venu avec nous pour découvrir ce monde inconnu à leurs yeux. Nous – Harry Ron et moi, les autres étaient parti surveiller les alentour – quand j'ai entendu des hurlements terrifiants. Alors je suis sortie accompagné de mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami, Baguette en main les sens aux aguets.

Au départ je crue que rien ne s'était passé mais, quand un grand mûr d'eau qui empêcher quiconque de passé je compris. Percy, Annabeth et Grover étaient attaquer par des monstres de la mythologie grecque et il ne fallait pas que les sorciers (Mortel pour les demi-dieux) voient les monstres et découvrent leur secret.

J'ai alors décidé d'aller les aider, j'ai couru jusqu'au mûr d'eau et l'ai percuté de plein fouet, ainsi que Ron et Harry.

(Annabeth)

Nous étions tranquillement dans les quartiers sorciers, quand j'ai sursaité. Un frisson ma parcouru et je recunnu tout de suite la situation. Nous alons encore nous faire attaquer. Bon c'est j'avoue que une fille d'Athéna plus un fils de Poséidon et un satyre sa faisait beaucoup de puissance donc c'était logique que nous nous fassions attaquer j'espéré que les autre s'en sortit. Ce fut Percy qui réagit le premier, il a créer deux murs d'eau pour pas que les Mortels puisse voir ce qu'ils se passé. Eh bien on peux dire que nous auront été servi en monstres. Il y avait :

Trois chiens des Enfer, six Empoussa, trois drakeina, deux Manticor, et pour finir le plus gros de tous un taureau aux sabot d'Erreins. Alors j'ai tout de suite dégainé mon poignard Percy son épée, Grover sa flûte de Pan et on s'est battu.

Percy exterminé des Monstres en se transformant en puissante vagues pour se péplacer très vite, cependant en utilisant déjà deux mur d'eau pour masquer notre combat lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie en plus de celle que son hyperactivité avait décuplé en battant contre les monstres. Il s'occuper principalement du taureau et Frover et moi des autres. Et sa y est on a réussi il ne reste plus que le taureau à tuer. Je m'élance vers ce dernier mais malencontreusement je me suis pris une de ses corne dans le bras droit. Alors j'ai entendu Percy hurler et il a explosé, Gorv' ma mit a l'écart pour me soigné. Quand je dis que Percy à explosé eh bien oui il a litéralement explosé. Il est devenu une tempête et a exterminer le taureau aux sabuts d'Erreins le détruisant en mille morceaux. Moi de mon côté, je me retenais de ne pas hurlais de douleur, je vis la tempête de mon petit-ami se calmer puis redevenir mon Percy. Il s'est approcher de moi en titubant puis se fu le noir.

(Percy)

Trop épuisé je me suis rapprocher de mon Puit de Sagesse en titubant mes membres endolori. Elle s'est évanoui et j'ai crié de rage. J'ai prit son bras blessé et l'ai soigné grâce à l'eau.

J'ai encore une fois hurler de rage et me suis transformé en ouragan. J'ai retiré mes mur d'eau et j'ai entendu les Mortels hurlais sur mon passage me pointant du doigt. Seul Hermio, Harry et Ron ont su que s'était moi.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26 : Début de recherche**_

(Harry)

J'étais inquiet pour Percy, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais j'ai vu tout le combat des trois demi-dieux à travers les barrières d'eau de Percy. J'ai vu Annabeth se blessé, le fils de Poséidon s'énerver et pulvérisé le taureau bizarre, puis soigné sa bien-aimé, pour se retransformé en ouragan et partir. Mais où pouvait-il être parti ? Sûrement en pleine mer. Je me suis dit que je pourrais regardez les informations, les Moldus en parlerais sûrement. Je volais gardais pour moi le fait que j'ai pu voir derrière les mûr d'eau du fils de la mer, mais en même temps quelque chose dans ma tête me disais d'en parlais à mes meilleurs amies. Alors je l'ai fais au début ils ont été surpris surtout Hermione. Elle a dit quelle en parlerait avec la fille d'Athéna et Ron lui trouvait ça incroyable et ne cessé de me demander comment j'avais réussi a faire çà.

Nous somme sorti du monde magique, les autres sangs-mêlé – Tyson, Piper et Darren – nous ont rejoints avec les provisions. Tyson et Darren ont tout de suite réagit, ne trouvant pas leur demi-frère. Quand nous leur avons expliquer avec Annabeth et Grover se qu'il s'était passé dans le monde magique, ils ont eut la même idée que moi. Regarder les information à la télé.

Alors nous avons tous était dans un hôtel-restaurant où l'on pouvait regarder les information. Ces dernier parlait d'un événements surnaturelle au milieu d'une mer dont je ne me souvient plus le nom, se trouvais un géant – quand je dis géant c'est vraiment géant de chez géant – ouragan. J'ai demandé à Annabeth si l'on pouvait aller le chercher et elle m'a dit que non, qu'il fallait atteindre qu'il se calme. Cette dernière c'était réveiller quelque minutes après le départ de Percy, très très très très de chez très inquiète. Grover lui avait tout expliquer et elle avait dit de d'abord retrouver les autres. Nous restâmes là plus de 3 heures, puis encore une heures avant que l'ouragan ne disparaisse. À ce moment là, la fille d'Athéna s'est lever est à déclarer :

\- Sa lui est déjà arrivé…

\- Comment ça '' sa lui est déjà arrivé '' ? ai-je questionné ne comprenant pas.

\- J'allais y venir, si tu arrêté de me couper et me laisser finir maintenant ? À t-elle répliquer, puis poursuivit. Donc ça lui est déjà arrivé, c'est quand il est submergé par les émotions, il se transforme en ouragan et par en mer pour ne pas trop causer de dégâts. C'est son subconscient qu'y le conduit là-bas, plus les émotions sont fortes plus il épuise d'énergie à faire ça, mais on a un gros problème là.

\- Et lequel ? Demanda Ron.

\- On ne sais jamais où il va réapparaître.

\- Comment ça ? Il disparaît quand il a fini ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Son subconscient l'emmène dans un endroit important pour lui.

\- Bah sa va être simple alors. Dit Ron.

\- Sais tu tout les endroits qui sont important pour lui, toi ? Répliqua froidement Annabeth.

\- Non, mais peut-être que toi, tu le sais ? Après tout, tu le connais bien, non ? C'est ton petit-ami après tout. Dis-je.

\- Je l'ai connais mais il y en a tellement… Chez sa mère, à la Colo, à Montauk, sur l'Olympe, dans le Camps Romain…

\- Annabeth… fit Grover.

\- Oui ? Fit-elle, puis elle croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, si mes supposition sont bonne. Tu pense à la même chose que moi Grov' ? À-t-elle demander.

\- Oui… mais tu sais, la plupart des endroits que tu as sité on peux vérifié par IM.

\- Oui pas faut Grov'.

Puis elle se tourna vers le cyclope.

\- Tyson ?

\- Oui ? Fit l'interpellé.

\- Peux-tu contacter ton père ?

\- Bien-sûr, il me faut juste une Drachme, s'il-te-plais.

\- Tiens. À-t-elle dit en lui lançant une grosse pierre d'or.

Moi j'attendais juste les directives, pour retrouver le fils de la mer.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27 : La pire connerie du sorcier**_

(Sally Jackson (mère de Percy) )

J'étais parti publié une livre, racontant un peu les aventures de mon fils et de ses amis. Et Paul – mon mari et deuxième beau-père de Percy – travailler à Good. J'étais contente, on avait accepter mon livre, c'est alors tout heureuse que suis rentrée dans mon appartement.

J'ai décidé d'aller faire du rangement dans la chambre de mon fils unique, mais lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre. J'ai trouvé ce dernier étaler sur le parquet, couvert de blessures. J'ai alors décidé de prévenir Annabeth de sa présence chez moi, car elle devait s'inquiéter. J'ai pris mon téléphone portable et l'ai appelé.

Elle a tout de suite répondu :

« Allô ! » m'a-t-elle dit.

« Allô ! Annabeth, c'est Sally... » dis-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

« Sally ! Percy est-il chez vous? »

« Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle, où êtes-vous ? »

« Heu… Nous sommes très loin, en quête, on arrive de suite, je vous expliquerai tout une venu. » dit-elle, puis elle raccrocha, je savais que les ondes du téléphone attiré les monstres donc ils avaient intérêt à d'étalé au plus vite.

(Annabeth)

Je finissais de donner mais ordres, quand mon téléphone sonna. Je répondit de suite pour ne pas attiré les monstres. Et c'était Sally, elle me dit que Percy était chez elle, j'étais super inquiète, j'ai vite raccrocher. Et j'ai demandé à Hermione si elle pouvait nous faire transplané à New-York. Elle à accepté, j'ai rappelé Tyson et on s'est mis en cercle et on tous mit nos main au milieu comme la sorcière venait de nous l'indiquer, puis elle posa sa main en dernière et je sentit comme si je passais dans un tuyau puis la lumière revint. Mais là j'étais à New-York tout prêt de l'appartement de la mère de Percy.

Je me suis mise à courir, les autres me suivant à peine, je courais beaucoup trop vite pour eux. Alors j'ai ralenti un peu histoire qu'il puisse me suivre. Seul Piper, Grover et Tyson n'était pas déjà épuisé. Je me suis remise à courir et je suis rentré dans l'immeuble. J'ai gravi les quelque étage qui me séparer de l'appartement de Percy, et j'ai tambouriné comme une folle à la porte. Sally m'a ouvert et elle est monté dans la chambre de son fils suivit par la petite bandes. On est rentré, moi en première et j'ai poussé un petit cri en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. Il avait une grosse blessure à la tête, un bras cassé, les deux jambes cassée en 6 parties, et il saigné à plusieurs endroit différent mais beaucoup trop à la tête.

Et la Ron fit la pire connerie qui lui ai était donné de faire, il s'avança vers Percy et la je dit pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise :

« Ne pas le bouger. »

Et là, il me regarde hébété et me dit:

« Il faut le soigné, pour une fois que je ne lui veux pas de mal, tu ne va pas m'empêcher de faire cà, si ? »

« Mais, il ne faut pas… » je n'eut même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il portait déjà mon petit-ami pour le mettre dans son lit. Mais dès que le rouquin l'ai pris dans ses bras que ce fut l'inondation.

Heureusement que Darren et Tyson était là, sinon nous serions mort noyer, ils ont aspiré l'eau je ne sais comment. Ronald avait lâcher Percy, qui c'était encore plus blessé à la tête, l'eau ne l'avais pas toucher, donc pas soigné.

On a tous fusillé Weasley du regard, avant que je ne prenne dans mon sac du nectar de l'ambroisie et des compresse. Pour commencer à soigné, celui qui m'avait toujours protégé et risqué sa vie pour moi.


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou me revoilà, avec de l'avance pour comblé ses deux mois d'absences, j'espère que vous aimé si quelque chose vous dérange surtout dites le moi je me ferai un plaisir de faire ce que vous me demander de changer.

HPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJHPPJ

 _ **Chapitre 28 : Pouvons-nous ?**_

( Annabeth )

Percy était soigné, nous ne l'avons plus bouger depuis la bêtise de Weasley. Il était donc par-terre, son bras en attelle et ses jambes, eh bien nous n'y avons pas encore toucher. Nous ne savions pas si nous pouvions la bougé ni comment les réparer. La blessure sur la tête du fils de la Mer avait guéri grâce aux soins d'Hermione, il commença à bougé quand Darren posa une main sur la t^te de mon petit-ami pour voir si ce dernier avait de la fièvre. Alors je dis :

« Darren, remet ta main. »

« Pourquoi ? M'a-t-il demander. »

« Fais-le ! Tu verras pourquoi je te dis ça. » Ai-je ordonné.

« D'accord. » A-t-il accepter à contrecœur.

Il reposa sa main sur le front de Percy, et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

« Percy ? » Ai-je dit inquiète.

Je n'eût aucune réponse de sa part.

« Percy ? » Demanda sa mère.

Toujours pareil. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'essayer, mais cela n'avais servi à rien.

Darren dit alors :

« Grand frère ? »

« Da… » répondit Percy.

Je sauta de joie mais me repris.

« Darren, je crois qu'il réagit qu'a toi ? » Dis-je.

« Possible. » Dit Darren puis repris. « Tyson tu peux essayer, s'il te plais ? »

« Bien sûr. » Fit ce dernier.

Il s'approcha de Percy et dit :

« Eh frangin, t'es encore avec nous ? »

« Oui…. » Répondit Percy.

Je réfléchis et dis :

« J'ai trouver il ne réagit qu'avec ceux qui on un lien avec son père, donc l'eau. »

« Mais alors sa veux dire que nous il ne nous entends pas ? » Demanda Piper.

« Exact. » Fis-je.

Donc maintenant je réfléchissait à un moyen our que Percy puisse tous nous entendre.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre29 : La guérison**_

( Annabeth)

Après mainte et mainte recherches, j'ai enfin trouver comment pouvoir guérir Percy. J'ai réfléchi pendant toute la nuit et résultat j'ai des cernes noir sous mes yeux, mais a quoi bon s'en inquiéter, après tout le plus important pour linstant était de guérir le sauveur du monde.

Je me suis levé et suis parti voir Darren, celui-ci était dans la cuisine de Sally et s'amuser avec ses pouvoirs. J'ai vu tout de suite qu'il était beaucoup moins puissant que Percy, car l'eau ne bouger pas tellement comme il le voulait, parce que quand il s'énerve sur elle comme hier et qu'il crie « J'ai dit à droite pas à gauche » je peut ainsi savoir ue l'eau ne lui obéit pas tellement. Je me suis avancer silencieusement derrière lui et j'ai dit :

« Pas aussi puissant que ton demi-frère, hein ? »

Il sursauta surpris, l'eau retourna dans l'évier et il dit :

« ANNABETH ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il commence déjà à bien me connaître celui-là ! Ai-je pensé. Puis j'ai dis :

« J'ai trouver un moyen pour guérir ma Cervelle d'Algues. »

« Ah oui ! Lequel ?! » m'a-t-il dit tout excité.

« Je me suis demander si tu pouvais utilisé tes pouvoir ? C'est quoi, tu es un fils de Poséidon, donc logiquement tu peux utilisé tes pouvoirs pour guérir Percy ! » ai-je dit fièrement.

« Je vais voir ça ! » fit-il.

Puis il parti.

Il est monter et moi je l'ai suivit pour savoir si mon raisonnement été bon. Ma Cervelle d'Algues était toujours dans la même position, c'est-à-dire : coucher dans son lit. Tyson l'avait après que Percy lui ai donner son accord pour le déplacer, parce qu'il avait un mal de dos terrible qui s'ajouté à ses autres douleurs. Darren s'est approcher de son presque frère et à vu qu'il dormait. Alors il en a profité, il a poser ses mains sur le front de Percy. Ce dernier à gémi, de douleur puis je l'ai entendu dire alors qu'une larme rouler sur sa joue :

" Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonner Beth ? "

Alors comme çà, il croyait que je l'avait abandonner, mais pourquoi ? Peut-être, parce qu'il ne me voit pas et ne m'entend pas. Je ne sais pas. Je me suis reconcentrer sur Darren.

Une lumière bleue les a entourer, puis il y a eu un violent tremblement de terre, je me suis retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, puis plus rien. Je me suis relever aussi vite que j'ai pu. La lumière s'était éteinte et Percy avait ouvert les yeux, ses beaux yeux vert-mer que j'aime tant voir chez lui.


End file.
